


Другие герои

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя много лет Клауд возвращается жить в родной город.<br/>Предупреждение: временное AU, + 20 лет к канону AC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другие герои

I had a talk with the shadow and the light fighting for me  
They say put your tricks aside and for once believe  
(Laleh - Colors)

Катастрофы не случилось. 

На стенах в гостиной висели фотографии, цветные, яркие вспышки прошлого.  
Тифа Локхарт, нахально попиравшая ногой блестящий на солнце нос Сьерры.  
Сид и Клауд, с дурными улыбками из-за батареи пустых пивных кружек. Идиотничали после прокипевшего на улицах и в «Седьмом Небе» городского праздника.  
Свадьба Марлин. Ее летящее по ветру голубое платье из пенной тафты, Баррет позади, с ее крошечной голубой накидкой в огромной руке.  
Оттуда же фотография, на которой все вместе, даже Кейт Сит, яркий отсвет короны на меховой игрушке.  
На фоне фейерверков – те же, расставлены по-другому и уже изрядно растрепаны.  
Дензел в вутайских джунглях. Лихо заломленная шляпа, в руках змея толщиной с его ногу. И их взвод, целиком, все черные от загара и белозубые.  
Между рамами были развешаны травяные косы от Реда, которые по легендам защищали дома от духов. Здесь духов не водилось, только воспоминания.  
Больше никаких катастроф. Они выжили, об этом уже можно было говорить с исторической достоверностью.

Клауд вернулся из кухни с чашкой травяной настойки. Получилось не так пряно, как у Тифы, хотя он и следовал ее рецепту с высочайшей точностью. Но вкусом хотя бы напоминало прежние дни в «Седьмом Небе», и этого Клауду, да и любому из его частых гостей, с лихвой бы хватило.  
Он сел в кресло, чашку на подлокотник. Откинулся, закрыл глаза, расслабленно погрузился в блаженство мягкой подушки. Попытался вспомнить, как эти фотографии выглядели для него когда-то. Какая была заколка в волосах Тифы, как стекал по стенам в темноте бара плащ Винсента, как светились глаза Дензела, когда он болел, как выглядела подобранная им жаба, аквариум для которой искать пришлось по всем лавкам Эйджа и окрестностей.

В дверь стукнули дважды и сильно.  
\- Страйф, здоров, - Гас, его сосед, ферма которого располагалась к югу, на самой макушке холма. Отсюда можно было различить огни большого двухэтажного дома. Гасовский байк стоял во дворе, и Клауд задумался, как получилось не услышать гул мотора. Может, сторона подветренная, а может, уснул, пока настойка грелась на плите.  
\- Здорово, давай в дом, - скомандовал Клауд, пропустил гостя внутрь. Тот сразу пошел на кухню, знал, где тут было место для разговоров. Дело было срочным. Гас даже не садился.

\- Страйф, по нашим угодьям уже вторую или третью ночь рыскают бандерволки. Снова пришли, заразы. Моих овечек порезали уже пятерых. Я думал, потерялись, ну, отбились там в каньоны. Но ты бы видел, что с ними стало.  
\- А наших спрашивал? Кто-нибудь самих бандерволков видел?  
\- Спасибо, - Гас отпил из протянутой ему второй кружки. – Горяченький, хорош. Не, никто не видел, ну так они и не показываются. Лезут, поди, опять из реактора. Сколько тот реактор работал, а проблем уже на двадцать с гаком лет хватило. В общем, мы сегодня облаву устраиваем в ночь. Ты с нами?

Клауд прикинул дела на завтрашний день. Поход в земельную палату можно отложить. Кран в починку к нему подгонят только к вечеру, он успеет отоспаться. Он покивал головой, привычным жестом запустил руку в волосы.  
\- Когда сбор?  
\- В десять, - Гас поставил кружку на стол. Сам пошел к выходу, Клауд за ним.  
\- Пушек парням захватить? – спросил Клауд, словно только что вспомнил, хотя знал, что именно этот момент был ключевым в визите Гаса. Да и пусть. Соседская взаимовыручка в этих краях порой окупалась спасением жизни.  
\- Да, неплохо было бы вообще. Ну, до встречи.  
Закрыв за ним дверь, Клауд прикинул, что у него есть еще час сна и примерно полчаса на сборы.  
В седельную сумку Фенрира в гараже он закинул несколько облегченных ганблейдов. Проверил фьюжн. Повесил на руль очки со встроенным эхолокационным покрытием, они карту местности в темноте показывали яркой сеткой, без этого он теперь в ночное время не обходился. Прошелся еще раз мысленно по списку и отправился обратно в дом, отдохнуть.

Над дальними пиками гор уже висела латунная бляшка луны. Фенрир под ним месил гористую местность так же восторженно, как и степную когда-то, только подвеску приходилось проверять чаще. Клауд еще перед отъездом из Эйджа перебрал его чуть не по винту, сбалансировал, на что потратил половину зимы, но усилия того стоили, старый зверь забыл о времени, снова вел себя как щенок.

Клауд увидел в стороне охотников, двое тряслись на внедорожнике, остальные на байках, по большей части военных, шинровских, заново собранных местными умельцами после того, как корпорация отступила, всего – семь машин. Бандерволков, которых нашли и погнали специально натасканные на тварей хаунды Гаса, теперь сменили люди, стреляя во тьму сигнальными ракетами и петардами - по скалам, чтобы волки не вздумали уйти выше в горы. Клауд увидел просвет, группе туда было не дотянуться, а бандерволки начали забирать как раз туда. Ущелье каньона, где их на транспорте было уже не выцепить. Клауд рванул в ту сторону, на ходу вытаскивая пару лезвий фьюжена, сорвал байк на нижний уровень и подошел ко входу в ущелье раньше стаи, перегородив бандерволкам путь. Первых двоих он отбросил. Одного пропорол лезвием. А потом оглянулся и понял, что с ближайших скал к ним пришла помощь. Глаза горели в темноте яркими пятнами. Клауд разбрасывал их, сколько мог, не понимая, где остальные охотники. И отступал все дальше в ущелье. Когда люди, наконец, пробились к нему через кольцо хищников, он еле стоял на ногах, вытрепанный и задохнувшийся.  
\- Держись!  
Под ноги упала связка петард, которую он носком сапога пнул в сторону волков, те бросились врассыпную сразу же, мелькнули стремительными силуэтами в ночных тенях. Умные были твари, чуяли опасность. Клауд снова взялся за меч и рванул следом, мимо взрывов растерзавших густой черный воздух, между лаем, скулежом, ревом двигателей. Перебил штук восемь, прежде чем Гас схватил его за плечо, и бойцовым захватом опрокинул на землю.  
\- Там хаунды, Клауд! Там мои хаунды!

Чай Каталины пах смородиновыми листьями и мятой. Она присела на диван рядом с Клаудом, вложила глиняную чашку в свободную руку. Над второй трудился ее муж, накладывая швы на плечо.  
\- Гас, - ты за собак прости. Я не нарочно.  
\- Сочтемся, - хмуро плюнул Гас, но ясно было, что за двух хаундов он обижен смертельно. Клауд это понимал.  
\- Без твоей помощи совсем бы охоты не случилось. А этих выходим. Раны конечно глубокие, но с благословления Древних справимся, выживут.  
\- Я могу лекарства привезти из города. Или друзей попросить, они найдут, - пообещал Клауд.  
Как было объяснить Гасу, что в темноте, еще и уронив в неразберихе боя очки, он видел только черные тени в темноте. И серые хаунды ничем для него не отличались от синих, светящихся полосами мако-зелени волков.  
\- Я больше не охотник, - сознался, поставил, наконец, точку, онемел от собственного признания надолго.  
\- За лекарства спасибо, но у нас-то тут много чего есть. Вытянем и на этом. Чего так, Страйф? Ну обознался, бывает, ночь невеселая была, - Гас оттаял, его такие вещи пронимали на раз, уже сам уговаривал Клауда не лезть в пекло. Не рвать с горяча.

Только решение вызревало годы как. Не просто не брать оружие в руки, а совсем отказаться от ночных гонок, от адреналина в крови, успокоиться насовсем. Он уже лет пятнадцать как должен был сдаться, когда это все еще только началось. А он продолжал упорно искать себя в боях, мелких зачистках, еще долгие годы охранял Эйдж и умудрялся слыть там человеком войны. Здесь, в горах Нибельхейма, где он полгода как жил на земле, пора было - и стать человеком земли.

\- Оружие для вас в любой момент. Байки тоже чинить. Но в вылазках, и правда, могу разве что по рации консультировать, теперь... Хреновый из меня охотник, на пятом десятке лет.  
\- Гас, - Каталина отставила в сторону чашку, в которой мешала питье со сладким сиропом слишком долго, по инерции. И тут будто вспомнила о чем-то. – Гас, собакам можно быстрее помочь. Нам бы трав заговоренных арчеровых.  
\- Разве? – удивился ее муж, бинтуя плечо скупо, но крепко. В армии было не принято материалы тратить попусту, это Клауд и сам помнил еще со времен службы.  
\- Ну, - перебила Каталина, - в прошлый раз Мейсонам как помогло! Весь скот от какой-то чумки едва не слег, только арчеровские травы и спасли. За неделю поголовье на ноги встало. Прямо чудо было.  
\- Да я ради двух собак в такую глушь... Это же в горы ехать.  
\- Я заберу, - решил Клауд.  
\- Обяжешь, - улыбнулась Каталина.  
\- Нет, это мой долг. Объясни, как добраться и чего ждать.  
\- Тут просто, хоть и далеко. Найдешь сразу, - Каталина вытащила с книжной полки туго свернутую карту Нибельхейма и, устроив ее так, чтобы Клауду было видно, стала объяснять.

Они стояли на веранде, всматриваясь в еще не осевшую пыль на дороге.  
\- Я бы мог сам съездить, зачем Страйфа было гнать? – Гас трепал за ухом подошедшего поласкаться хаунда, который так напереживался ночью за своих раненых, что пришел искать защиты у человека.  
\- Он как раненый волк. У нас в деревне так говорили. Ты заметил, какие у него глаза? Заметил, как он сказал об охоте, словно проще было бы ему руку отрубить. Неужели думаешь, дело только в возрасте?  
\- Думаешь, он болен, и шаман сможет что-то сделать?  
\- Посмотрим.  
\- Ты такая... Видишь всегда куда дальше своего старика.  
Каталина сверкнула на него черными глазами и улыбнулась. Сколько уж лет, а он все так же удивлялся ей, и тем вещам, которые для нее без слов были очевидны и ясны.  
\- В конце концов, - решила она, - хуже не будет. Привезет Мару и Черри лекарство. И они на ноги быстрее встанут, и нам спокойнее.

Клауд выспался, вечером занимался починкой крана, который к нему пригнал молодой парень из местного техдепартамента. Страйф зарабатывал деньги починкой техники, в основном тяжелой, сельскохозяйственной, вездеходной. Это было не Сьерру собрать, тут особого таланта не требовалось, а если сомневался, то номер Сида всегда был на быстром наборе.

Поначалу, едва вернувшись, он остановился в гостинице, но вскоре почти за бесценок купил участок в низине, повезло. Дом был древним, почерневшим от времени, стены источили термиты, плесень и еще какая-то дрянь, от одних воспоминаний о которой Клауда до сих пор мутило. Он поставил времянку, купил материалов, и первым делом занялся бывшим коровником, который перебрал и упаковал - в просторный гараж. Клиентура набралась сама собой, толковые руки всегда были в чести. По большей части Клауд вкалывал в гараже, в свободное время восстанавливал дом. Почти полностью заменил стены, второй этаж решил надстраивать уже потом, с нуля. Без изысков, как у тех же Вальпо или Мейсонов, без резного штакетника или луковок на перилах, но просто и удобно, под себя. На втором этаже задумал сделать больше спален и детскую, чтобы Марлин понравилось бывать здесь с семейством, которое пока было только на двоих, но Клауд собственнически надеялся на пузатую мелочь где-нибудь в ближайшем будущем. Так прошло семь месяцев, зашел восьмой. Работ по второму этажу хватало, но первый был теперь жилым и уютным. И сюда уже успели наведаться все, кто скучал по Клауду там, в Эйдже, от Тифы до принцессы. Можно ли было жаловаться?

Следующим утром, передав готовый кран ночевавшему у него водителю – работы как раз хватило на всю ночь, Клауд выехал в горы, искать таинственного Арчера. Раньше Клауд про него не слышал. 

Но он-то в принципе достаточно мало общался с местными, редко подбирал какие-то слухи, и никогда не думал о намеренном вызнавании. Спросил только про безопасность реактора, который уже лет пятнадцать как остановили и заморозили. Поместье Шин-ра разрушили местные при новом планировании города, участок перекопали, подвалы засыпали. Теперь там был разбито овощное хозяйство. Само место находилось по ту сторону города, куда Клауду вообще незачем было приходить. На месте дома его детства отстроили универмаг, на месте дома Локхартов теперь был разбит сквер с детской площадкой. Тифе понравилось. Он посмотрел на нее, и тоже отнесся философски, лишний раз просто не думал - как привык отделять и раскладывать по темным углам не нужные на свету воспоминания.

Предгорья очень быстро сменились настоящим горным серпантином, дорога была четкой, пока еще встречались фермы. Чем выше и дальше, тем сложнее было определить тропу между валунов и заросших деревьями или на пострадавших от оползней участках. Горы были нарезаны полосами разных пород, яркие в лучах восходящего солнца. Нибельхейм казался блюдцем, сверкавшим среди скал. Солнце слепило сбоку, он забирался все дальше на север, ему предстояло только к полудню пересечь горную гряду, и оттуда взять западное направление. Семья шамана, о которой рассказала Каталина, жила на той стороне гор, достаточно далеко от всех поселений Нибельхейма. Весь путь приходилось только щуриться от солнца и пытаться не потерять тропу. Хотя Каталина и тут оказалась права: с единственной тропы было сложно съехать и потеряться где-то в горах. Ее словам он доверял. Люди Нибельхейма всегда осторожничали с этими вершинами, ходили уважительно, по местам, известным с незапамятных времен. Чужаку стоило держаться указаний местных. Клауд это помнил и держался. За столько лет он наверняка стал здесь чужаком.

За перевалом тропа раздваивалась, одна спускалась прямиком в долины, вторая, которая нужна была ему, сужалась и спускалась более полого, овивая горы, покрытые хвойными лесами. Клауду ехать было до ручья, а там рукой подать до места назначения. Нибельхеймцы бывали здесь редко, основная торговая артерия лежала как раз на восток, в сторону Золотого Блюдца, Джунона и Мидгара. Здесь же оказывались те, кто через Нибельхейм путешествовал до Вутайских переправ, хотя горные тропы никогда не были самым популярным маршрутом.

Клауд добрался до ручья, широко и бурно кипящего в каменистом ложе. Фенрира он провел по деревянному мосту под руль, спешившись, и дальше в лес так же. Ему нравилось, воздух здесь был спокойным, свободным, хвойным. И издалека чудилось уже что-то морское. Хотя, может, ему очень хотелось, чтобы так чудилось.

Он собирался осмотреться. Долгая дорога в седле его вымотала, спина занемела, и сейчас, наконец, правильно тянула, пока по телу при каждом шаге все быстрее разгонялась кровь. Идти было далеко, но можно было не торопиться. К шаману ездили с ночевкой, об этом Каталина тоже предупредила. Клауд в этом ничего странного не видел, он так же работал порой по ночам, над срочными ремонтами, и тогда предоставлял хозяевам транспорта гостевые комнаты в распоряжение. Люди в основном уже примелькались, большинство он знал, встречал в городе, их рекомендовали ему так же, как и его рекомендовали им, в маленьких городках это было одним из главных принципов добрососедства.

Дом, который он увидел ниже по течению ручья, стоял на плато, природном ли, рукотворном ли, но уже давно поросшем соснами. С переднего края дом поддерживали крепкие толстые сваи. Один этаж, ряд пристроек, вольер, как Клауд увидел, подойдя ближе. В стороне был сложен очаг, хотя у дома имелся свой, внутренний дымоотвод. На леске, натянутой между вбитых в землю кольев, сушились растянутые шкурки белок. Клауд ожидал увидеть шаманский шатер, но дом выглядел жилым и скорее охотничьим. Только на закрытой от ветров глубокой веранде дома под балками висели метлы сухих трав. Под ними стоял металлический стол и пара деревянных кресел, накрытых выцветшими вязаными покрывалами.

Клауд оставил Фенрира на краю плато, под деревьями. Быстро накрыл пластиковым чехлом, спасая от водяной пыли, которую ветер нес со стороны ручья. Вышел к дому, и тогда заметил, что за ним давно наблюдали.  
Человек был слишком молодым, чтобы оказаться самим шаманом, но Каталина упоминала, что тут живет вся семья. Высокий. Коротко стриженые светлые волосы, очки, длинное лицо, закатанные рукава простой однотонной рубахи, сухое телосложение. Ровесник Дензела, наверное, хотя точно Клауду было не сказать.  
Парень подошел к нему, снял с руки перчатку, выпачканную кровью – кормил псов – и протянул руку Клауду.  
\- Адам.  
\- Страйф. Клауд. Я по делу к Арчеру.  
Адам оглянулся, прислушался.  
\- Он будет до сумерек, можете пока отдохнуть на веранде или в доме, там в гостиной. Воды, чая?  
\- Воды, - согласился Клауд, поднимаясь по ступеням на веранду. В дом он заходить не стал, решил дожидаться на воздухе и особенно не отсвечивать, чтобы не мешать хозяину.

Адам задымил очаг. Набрал из водоотвода воды в котел, поставил на огонь. Сел рядом с Клаудом чистить и точить охотничьи ножи. Рукояти берестяные, костяные, самодельные.  
В отсветах костра его лицо казалось мистическим, странным. Клауд делал вид, что смотрит на огонь, но украдкой рассматривал, изучал парня. Тот был красивым, кровь с молоком, говорила про таких мать. Клауд усмехнулся и отвел взгляд. Нечего было смущать молодого и зеленого.

Приближение Арчера услышали собаки. Ну это Клауд думал, что в вольере держат собак. Когда стая вышла из-под навеса открытого вольера, завыла, встречая хозяина, он понял, что здесь держали волков. Чего еще было ждать от шаманского семейства. Это наоборот, успокоило, уверило его, что он тут по адресу.

Адам помахал в темноту, а потом Арчер вышел на свет из топкой черноты под деревьями.  
Клауд сощурился, вгляделся в морок. В голове зазвенело тонко, протяжно, на такой ноте, которая обрывала и голос, и дыхание, и даже мысли.  
Он видел Сефирота, и не мог его видеть.  
Только катастрофы - не случилось.  
Не мог там быть Сефирот.  
А тот подошел, как его здесь звали – Арчер, Лучник, высокий, в куртке, и впрямь с луком за спиной, снял с плеча связку диких уток, кинул младшему. И застрял глазами на Клауде. Но вроде без узнавания. Просто взгляд был пристальный. Жесткий.  
\- Чем обязан?

Адам ощипал утку, выпотрошил, бросил в кипяток. Спустя время вместе с дымом уже доносился пряный запах мясного супа. Видно было, что и перья Адам собрал, и перепончатые лапы и голову завернул в ткань.

Клауд рассказал про собак Гаса, коротко упомянул охоту.  
\- Я в долгу перед ним, поэтому приехал.  
Призрак из прошлого, очень настоящий призрак, потер висок, подергал драконий коготь, висящий на шее. Клауд за это время рассмотрел его в подробностях. Возраст сходился, лицо, хотя представлять Сефирота спустя океан времени было странно. Волосы сплетены тугой низкой косой, белые как луна, взошедшая к тому времени над вершинами. И кожа белая, хоть сухая, задубевшая от ветров. Упрямо поджатые губы, тяжело осевшие веки, за которыми, пока он не поднимал глаз, не было видно зрачков.  
\- Собак поправим. Это не проблема. Гасу Вальпо я лекарство составлю как подарок, он мне много хорошего сделал. С тобой тоже порешаем.  
Клауд собирался возразить, что с ним решать нечего, но смолчал.  
Вместо этого спросил.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я?  
\- Знаю, - ответил так называемый Арчер, и взглянул на него. Глаза у него тоже оказались яркими, как луны. – Что с того? Помню мальчишку в той жизни, которую почти не помню. А ты и он две большие разницы... Сам-то знаешь, кто ты?  
\- Как же так получилось? - севшим голосом спросил Страйф.  
Арчер, а если быть совсем честным с собой, Кресцент, пожал плечами. Оглянулся вокруг, словно говоря, вот она, такая жизнь. Леса. Горы. Что могло случиться - уже случилось.  
\- Катастрофы не было, - упрямо то ли обвинил, то ли оправдал Страйф.  
Сефирот несомненно стал бы катастрофой для мира, не позволил бы Гайе пережить эти двадцать лет в мирной полудреме относительного благополучия, не позволил бы ранам, даже самым глубоким, так бесследно затянуться.  
\- Я про тебя слышал, не в лесу живем, - Кресцент усмехнулся, ирония, тонкой занозой, засела под кожу, и Клауд поймал, запрятал поглубже это ощущение. Что ему еще оставалось прятать? – Слышал когда-то давно. Про то, что планету здорово тряхнуло, но конец света ведь не наступил, не без твоего, видимо, участия. Слышал, ты стал героем. А в целом, я мало что помню после той нашей расквартировки. Ты там был? Так?  
Клауд закрыл глаза.  
Так стерлось сумасшествие.  
Так прогорел и развеялся ветром пожар.  
Были вообще годы игр? Метеорит? Плита? Шинра? Север?  
\- Ты всегда был здесь? – спросил он, оставив Кресцента без ответа.  
\- Всегда.  
И крикнул уже в темноту.  
\- Адам, ну что там, когда к столу позовешь?  
\- Пойдемте, - крикнул Адам в ответ. Похожий, до изморози за глазами - похожий. Почти ровесник Дензела. Все это время с отцом - здесь. 

Чей тогда дух сводил с ума в те кошмарные, полные мути и безнадежности дни? Чья память? Чьи увечные, больные и безумные чувства?  
Клауд расхотел когда-либо знать ответы.

Ужинали на веранде. Кресцент вынес из дома еще одно кресло, сели вокруг стола. Здесь было немного, но сытно - суп, хлеб, травы для закуски, домашний чай, похожий по вкусу на настойку Тифы, только без алкоголя. На костре пеклась вторая утка - Адам предупредил, чтобы оставили ей место. 

Клауд расспрашивал про горы, делился впечатлениями от долгой и живописной дороги. Сказал, что заметил волков, и разговор перетек на содержание охотничьих стай. Арчеры держали волков свободно, те могли сами охотиться в горах, а могли приходить под крышу в голодное время. Клауд рассказывал о хаундах Вальпо. Потом к слову рассказал про уклад жизни огнельвов, какими стали скалы Космо Каньона после того, как Нанаки возглавил новый род. Говорил он легко, привычно отложив ненужное знание об этом человеке. Разделил собственные воспоминания на двух разных людей, которыми Кресцент-Арчер, кажется, и являлся. И это выручило от непростой дилеммы, помогло найти дружественный тон и наладить вечер.

\- Иди сюда, - в доме Кресцент кивком указал Клауду на кухню, подтянул следом стул в круг лампы. – Садись, я хочу поближе посмотреть. Адам, ты заметил?  
Сухие мозолистые пальцы взяли за подбородок, подняли лицо к свету, до рези в глазах яркому.  
\- Тихо-тихо, старайся глаза не закрывать подольше, - сказал Кресцент. Адама тоже подошел, склонился над ним, рассматривал.  
\- К врачу с этим обращался? - Кресцент наконец выпустил его из стальной хватки.  
\- Было дело, давно. Бывший шинровский медик, сказал вроде, что пока жить не мешает и хуже не становится, пусть. Оно и не становилось.  
\- Цветов совсем не видишь?  
\- Нет, - Клауд покачал головой. – Но приспособился уже по яркости смотреть, нормально. А что, есть шанс исправить?  
\- Они в этой Шинре совсем не тем местом думали, - фыркнул Адам, который уже куда-то в глубину дома сходил за кейсом с интрументами, теперь вернулся и сел напротив Клауда. Кресцент сел у стены, позволил сыну продолжить осмотр самостоятельно.  
\- Парень лечебное дело в том году закончил, практикует в Джуноне, - порекомендовал он.  
Адам кивнул словам отца.  
\- Солджерская слепота, бывает, если перебрать необработанной мако, развивается постепенно, но гадит изрядно. Некоторые энергопотоки остаются и постепенно изменяют функциональность организма. В данном случае редуцируют количество воспринимаемых участков цветового спектра, а их у человека в принципе не так много, как хотелось бы. К этому делу обычно еще примешивается изменение пигментации, из-за чего врачи такие случаи между собой на сленге прозвали «бейби-айз». Цвет радужки как у младенцев, ярко-синий.  
\- Я этого не заметил, - пошутил Клауд, пытаясь не содрогаться от слепившего белизной луча карманного фонарика.  
\- Представь индиго, - подсказал Адам. - Примерно такой сейчас цвет, дело, видимо, давнее. Острота не менялась?  
\- Да нет вроде.  
\- А случай на охоте откуда? – подсказал Кресцент.- Адам, ты все проверь. Я пока пойду капли и нужную смесь принесу. Потом расскажем, Клауд, как лечить эту дрянь.  
Клауд вздонул только.

Нашлась у Клауда ранняя дальнозоркость, которая пока еще позволяла обходиться без очков. В остальном он видел в пределах нормы.  
\- Сейчас попробуем одну вещь, - сказал Кресцент. Он прокапал оба глаза какой-то обжигающей жидкостью.  
Когда Клауд проморгался, то вдруг впервые за многие годы увидел смазанные, дрожащие на поверхности предметов, неуверенные пока оттенки. Желтизну света электрической лампы, зелень сухих трав, так же, как на веранде, висевших под потолком, древесную теплоту обработанного дерева стен, точную белизну волос Кресцента и зелень глаз, ту самую, давнюю. И чуть более смазанные цвета, чуть более блеклые и человеческие - у его сына. Увидел красноту собственных загрубевших рук. И продолжал оглядываться, впитывая и запоминая все более проступающие краски.  
\- Так быстро?  
Кресцент остудил.  
\- Это очень мощный антиоксидант, действие закончится через полчаса. Часто им пользоваться нельзя, слишком едкий. Такую вещь, как у тебя, нужно лечить долго. Пока будешь пользоваться еще одной настойкой. Она позволит вывести токсин. Здесь еще заварка, травяной сбор, чтобы начать восстанавливаться. Ну и образ жизни. Пока это все просто поддержит организм. А вообще лекарства можно будет либо через Адама достать, либо сам уже, подумай, как сам решишь. Названия и дозировки напишем.  
\- Я в Джунон в конце недели возвращаюсь, - сказал Адам. – Дашь мне адрес, я тебе соберу и перешлю все, что нужно.

Клауд улыбнулся, хоть и понял, что кривовато у него вышло. Он слишком давно не видел мира таким, чтобы не понимать, насколько ему этого не хватало.  
Он слишком не ожидал добра, поддержки, какой-то внутренней уверенности, что все поправимо. А что не смогут исправить, с тем можно будет жить дальше.  
\- Я буду благодарен, - сказал он и вышел на улицу. Здесь оставаться было для него слишком. Совсем через край хлынуло, накрыло, раздавило.

Во дворе он подсел к очагу и смотрел на светящиеся густым алым светом извивы трещин по выгоревшим черным углям.

Звезды казались яркими осколками стекла. Они мерцали в просветах колышущихся сосновых шапок, Клауд лежал под деревьями и впитывал глубину леса. Цвета снова оставили его. Но у него теперь был план действий, и это уже обнадеживало.  
\- Клауд.  
Голос был глубокий, надтреснувший, совсем не похожий интонациями. Без ядовитой желчи невысказанных обид, каким он его помнил с тех времен. Просто окликнувший в темноте.

\- Здесь!  
Он поднялся, сел на земле, скрестив ноги, подождал, пока Кресцент устроится рядом. Лес был тихим, выжидающим. Вдалеке ухали филины и коротко взвывали волки.  
\- Это твои воют?  
\- Нет, дикие. Мои спят, перестроились под людские причуды.  
Клауд не увидел, услышал, что Кресцент улыбался.  
\- Чему радуешься?  
\- Лес хорош. Тебе тоже. Не ждал такой встречи. Из твоей дивизии многих видишь?  
\- Никого.  
Клауд не был уверен, что помнил всех в лицо. Тех, кого помнил, давно не было на свете.  
\- А генералы, солджеры, шинра? Про кого знаешь?  
Клауд подумал над ответом. Сколько он мог сказать, чтобы не лезть в самую муть?  
\- Никого не осталось. Катастрофы не было, все мертвы и забыты.  
\- Кроме тебя. Это хорошо.  
\- Думаешь?

Клауд рассматривал его в густых тенях, но видел только слабое свечение лица и волос. Он был большим, естественным, простым в любой обстановке, как и раньше. Когда-то.  
В его лице время теперь играло не на красоту, а на благородство.  
Клауд потеплел, когда Кресцент поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Я рад, что ты жив. Мы давно не виделись. Из всех воспоминаний оттуда, ты самое настоящее.  
Клауд положил ему руку на колено, сжал и отпустил.  
Тоже поддержка.  
Та же грусть о несбывшемся. Он помнил, как ему было там, в руках, в чувствах, в мире этого человека. Другая же память нашептывала, как невыносимо было без другого, который предал и задал неизменный вектор горечи, разочарований и потерь, от того момента до нынешнего - и дальше. Возможно, и дальше.  
Клауд поднялся, стряхнул с себя прошлогоднюю сухую хвою.  
\- Спать хочу. Завтра разбудишь? Боюсь, я на здешнем воздухе просплю вечность.  
\- Подниму в девять, к сумеркам будешь дома. Пойдем, покажу, где у нас спят.

Постель приняла его хрустом высушенного на солнце белья. Под потолком покачивались вязанки трав, наискось, не касаясь постели, светила луна. Он закрыл глаза и провалился в темноту, приятно сомкнувшуюся на поверхности век. Ему снился свет, всю ночь, цвета играли в прятки, ускользали и возвращались. Становились яркими следами, по которым он возвращался обратно. Он помнил, как все внутри еще было кислым от радости, словно локхартовские яблоки, как ломившая зубы колодезная вода, как не отвергнутая еще, пахнущая древесной стружкой уверенность в доме, который должен был оставаться и ждать всегда. Снов этих Клауд не помнил наутро, но проснулся сам, выспавшийся и со свежей головой. Сефирот, судя по окликам, только разбудивший Адама, нашел его в кухне, уже собранным, готовым к завтраку и обратной дороге.

\- Приезжай, - сказал Кресцент, Клауд кивнул в ответ.  
Пообещав себе вернуться, задать все мучившие вопросы, решить все недосказанности, просто побыть с ним рядом, разобраться, быть может, хоть в чем-то. Он вывел мотоцикл на тропу и вошел в утренний лес.

К концу недели зарядили дожди, мелкая водяная пыль висела в воздухе, даже когда дождь переставал. По ночам над вершинами сверкали молнии, словно распускались электрические цветы. Дороги в холмах развезло, и Клауд пересел на внедорожник.  
В субботу съездил в город на ярмарку и в распродажный день магазинов, загрузил багажник продуктами, нашел водостойкую затирку и такое же покрытие для металлов, предотвращающее ржавчину Набрал себе, и Вальпо заодно. И на обратном пути завернул к ним, поделиться находками.

Гас сам открыл дверь, и был, почему-то рад ему так, словно Клауд привез не краску, а как минимум кузов волшебных артефактов.  
\- Ты ж проходи, проходи, Страйф. Мы как раз о тебе говорили.  
Каталина выставляла на стол тарелки и рюмки, а Гас вернулся к разделыванию запеченной бараньей ноги, нашпигованной «фирменно» чесноком и морковью. За столом вдруг, к неприятному удивлению, обнаружился Кресцент.  
\- Клауд, - кивнул он, словно было в порядке вещей - вот так оказываться здесь, в холмах, без предупреждения, даже без намека. У Вальпо. Словно по какой-то своей, закрытой традиции, по давнему уговору, частью которого Клауд не был, куда ему не дано было попасть.  
Клауд настоял на том, чтобы помочь Гасу поднять из погреба бутылку яблочной наливки и пару банок с заготовками. Кресцент общался с Каталиной про хаундов и скот, и видимо, приятно, потому что следом за его низким голосом с кухни доносился ее рассыпавшийся по дому хрустальными искрами смех.

Принятый алкоголь янтарем укачивал сознание, и словно лодку на прохладных ночных волнах. Они стояли на веранде Вальпо. Снова застучал по крыше частый дождь.  
\- Оставайся у нас, - предложила Каталина. – Можете оба остаться, зачем ехать в ненастье?  
\- Тут недалеко, все в порядке, - успокоил ее Клауд.  
Кресцент, плечом подпиравший столб, усмехнулся.  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы с вашим соседом ничего не случилось.  
\- Ну как знаете, - Каталине было грустно оттого, что хороший и по-праздничному уютный вечер так быстро закончился. – Приезжай еще, шаман. Ты редко здесь бываешь, но не забывай про нас. Я тебе там гостинцев завернула, возьмешь в свои горы, будешь еще с радостью вспоминать Каталину Вальпо.  
\- Ты волшебница куда больше, чем я шаман.  
\- Это правда, она волшебница, - пьяно встрял Гас, Каталина снова звонко рассмеялась его неуклюжести. Видно было, что они спаяны так крепко, словно родились вместе. Клауду нравилось смотреть на них, впитывать, хотя бы издалека, их тепло.

Неожиданно Клауд успокоился только тогда, когда их с Кресцентом внедорожники выехали на темную дорогу. Увезти его отсюда, поговорить с ним, оказывается, ему не терпелось весь этот долгий, хоть и приятный, вечер.

В такие ненастные, мутные от дурной погоды ночи ему все еще приходилось пользовался эхо-очками. С проекционной картой он чувствовал себя на дороге увереннее, поэтому позволил себе приличную скорость. Машина Кресцента шла прямиком за ним, не отставая, Клауда успокаивало видеть ее в зеркале заднего вида. До его фермы они добрались меньше, чем за полчаса. Фонари, освещавшие двор, среагировали на движение, зажглись, стоило подъехать к ограде. Дождь запестрил в их ярких лучах. Сыпался крошевом теней против полос безопасного и надежного света.

\- Осматривайся.  
Клауд прошел по комнатам, повключал везде освещение, словно ему остро не хватало электричества после удушающей черноты ночи.  
\- Первый этаж - кухня, гостиная, моя спальня и три гостевых. Второй этаж можно посмотреть, но там грязно и пусто, я с ним еще пока не закончил.  
\- Сам?  
\- Да кому тут помогать? - рубанул было Клауд, но опомнился. – Сам.  
\- Все целиком?  
\- Да, от первоначального дома только фундамент и погреб остались. Но сейчас уже можно жить.  
\- Впечатляет, - сказал Кресцент. Разговор утих, каждый молчал и ждал какую-нибудь тему, безопасную для вечера наедине.  
\- Ты в город ездил? – спросил Клауд наконец. Прошел в кухню первым, опустил шторы, закрыв пространство, сделав его конечным и гораздо более уютным. Поставил на плиту чайник.  
\- Адама провожал. Он теперь нечасто приезжает. Взрослый.  
\- Ты сам живешь все остальное время?  
Клауд понял, что это было лишним, личная жизнь его не особенно касалась. Но не собирался убиваться по сказанному.

Кресцент рассматривал свои руки, словно там были какие-то ответы.  
\- Леи не стало шесть зим как. Ее семья спасла меня и научила жить там, среди них. Лея учила меня быть человеком.  
\- Болезнь? – Клауд положил свою руку поверх его, разделяя поднятую со дна, застаревшую и понятную ему горечь утраты.  
\- Сорвалась. Бойкая была и наглая, охотница до последнего вздоха. Все случилось быстро, и меня радом не было. Не попрощались, так тоже бывает.  
\- Пусть лайфстрим хранит ее сны, - произнес Клауд давнюю формулу, когда-то звучавшую в этих местах. Больше он такого не слышал нигде. Только от Тифы, она тоже иногда вспоминала эти странные, древнее, чем самое древнее заклинание, слова.

Закипела вода, Клауд не спрашивая, заварил кофе по-походному, крепкий и сладкий, чтобы отойти от всего принятого алкоголя.  
\- Я сразу заехал к тебе, - вдруг признался Кресцент. – Но никто не открыл, а Вальпо потом сказали, что ты с утра уехал на городскую ярмарку. Я собирался вернуться позже.  
\- Не делай из меня идиота, - Клауд подпер щеку рукой и смотрел, и улыбался, ему было светло и безоблачно так, словно за шторами светило весеннее солнце, а не хлестал холодный ночной ливень. – Не надо, я и сам его из себя сделаю.  
\- Ну как хочешь, - позволил Кресцент со своего прежней надменной снисходительностью. Включился в игру. Отпил еще кофе. В его руке чашка казалась маленькой. Клауд оторвался взглядом от его рук и встретился с ним глазами, Кресцент рассматривал его не скрываясь. Спокойно. Мягко. Как только он умел в том прошлом, которого не было.

\- Твоя семья? Друзья?  
Фотографии висели на стенах в гостиной, как напоминание о том, сколько всего было в его жизни. Пожалуй, никогда не было так много.  
\- Никого не знаю, - оказывается, Кресцент выискивал знакомые лица. Но их там не могло быть. – А нет, вот она. Тоже ведь отсюда? Жена, невеста, боевая подруга? – оглянулся, смерил глазами, словно прикидывая, достоин ли Страйф такой.  
\- Не случилось, - коротко бросил Клауд, пресекая ход ненужным расспросам. – Но детей вместе вырастили. Не своих, чужих. Это свадьба дочери. Технически, конечно - вот ее отец, но воспитывала Тифа. Ну и я где-то там. А это Дензел. Сейчас в Вутае служит биотехнологом. У него вообще голова светлая. Родителей не было после войны. Так что он мой сын. Ну и для Тифы немного. Они наши.  
\- Ты был счастлив. И сейчас такой, - Сефирот коснулся его улыбки на одной из фотографий.  
Это мгновение, один мелкий штрих, росчерк в веренице лет, мог бы вырвать у Клауда душу, но он, видимо, не хотел больше жить без души.

\- Как с глазами? - Кресцент сменил тему. Теперь его заинтересовали травяные косы, сплетенные семьей Реда. На Клауда он не смотрел, доверяя словам и впечатлениям.  
\- Лучше, знаешь, - Клауд сел в свое кресло, уже обжитое, хотя купленное всего пару месяцев назад. – Лучше вижу, и в ночное время тоже, кажется. Более ясно. Цвета пока те же. Как думаешь, лучше будет?  
Сефирот ему не ответил. Вместо этого вдруг поделился:  
\- Ходят слухи, что солджерская слепота стирает все краски, кроме мако и лайфстрима в чистом виде. Всегда хотел спросить.  
\- Не знаю, никогда не задумывался. Для этого энергию нужно искать, постоянно видеть, а я как-то давно уже не завязывался с этим. Твои глаза просто яркие. А у Каталины и Гаса темные.  
\- В моей радужке мако давно нет. Я свою детоксикацию прошел еще тогда, когда меня вытащили из-под земли. У Арчера. Это отец Леи и мой наставник, – коротко пояснил Сефирот.  
\- Значит в честь него имя для городских?  
\- Скорее, как воспитанника. Да.  
\- Ты помнишь, как спасся?  
\- Меня спасли, сам бы не выбрался. Огромный кусок времени я просто не помню. Урывками, словно что-то меня постоянно держало во сне. А потом отпустило. После начала обучения у Арчера я не выбирался из гор Нибельхейма.

Клауд вздохнул, пальцами растер лоб, за которым не держалось мыслей, зато снова наплывали размытость памяти и скупой привычный страх. Не за себя, за то, что уже произошло с миром.  
\- Дженова как-то смогла отделиться от тебя. Ты помнишь Дженову?  
\- Вирус? Я лечил симптомы геостигмы у местных. Это были тяжелые годы. Адам маленький был, Арчера не стало. Мы едва справлялись с этим.  
\- Еще до вируса. Ты помнишь огонь?  
Сефирот сел рядом с ним, откинулся в кресле, закрыл глаза, будто вспоминая детали.  
\- Из огня меня вытащил Арчер. Он многих спасал, работал в городской больнице, куда раненых и обожженных свозили десятками. Мне повезло, огонь меня не задел, зато я был ранен и отравлен во время взрыва реактора. Когда мне стало лучше, Арчер забрал меня с собой в лес. Я сам почти не помню. Ты хотел узнать про пожар? Как ты сам тогда спасся?  
Клауд задумался. Он постоянно колебался между ложью и правдой, и не ему было осуждать того, кто не хотел помнить. Но прощать или нет, этот вопрос никогда еще не давил с такой тяжестью. Он четко знал свой выбор всегда. Стоило ли что-то менять сейчас в своей собственной версии событий?  
\- Я не спасался, - признался Клауд. – Остался в лабораториях «Шин-ра» здесь, в предместьях.  
\- Не помню тебя. Тебя назначили СОЛДЖЕРом? Стоило, после всего, что ты сделал для города. Тебе шестнадцать тогда было, а ты уже тогда был героем.  
Клауд хмыкнул неопределенно.  
\- Есть вещи, о которых порой не хочется помнить. Я и не помню, мне рассказывали. Меня назначили, только не элитником, а подопытным, мясом для опытов твоего отца. Так, в общем, и отравился. И сейчас, как видишь, разгребать приходится. Геостигма тоже была. Да много чего было.  
\- Ходжо, - вспомнил Кресцент, словно нехотя. - Я надеюсь, эта мразь умерла быстро и в мучениях.  
\- Да, - Клауду хотелось врать, врать себе и ему во всем, переписать историю набело.  
Хотя истинной судьбы доктора он не знал, он уверенно сказал:  
\- Катастроф давно не было. Значит, эта мразь умерла. Он подыхал долго, и, конечно, в мучениях. Тебе подходит?  
\- Вполне. Я смотрю на Адама, и не понимаю, каким нужно было быть больным ублюдком. Ладно, этому всему уже столько лет... Я, видимо, дорвался просто до понимающего человека.  
Его улыбка не была смущенной. Просто задумчивой, внутренней, только самому себе.

Клауду всегда было сложно с таким простым выражением чувств. В нем и в юности было больше неловкости, больше оглядок, больше вещей, которых не стоило касаться. Он просто перевел тему:  
\- Как мне расплатиться за лекарства? Ты говорил, сочтемся.  
Кресцент глянул на него хитро. Что-то прикидывал.  
\- Ты охотишься?  
\- Бывало. По лесам, правда, не пробовал. Чаще боевые вылазки.  
\- Почти то же самое, только с комфортом. Приезжай, составишь мне компанию. Адам это дело не любит, как подрос, совсем отказался ходить. Подозреваю, ему просто скучно со мной.  
Клауд только головой покачал с сомнением:  
\- Это цена, по-твоему?  
\- Чем нет? Хорошая компания, особенно в наших краях...  
\- Завтра посмотрю твою машину. Не спорь даже. Услуга за услугу, это дело. А приеду, потому что самому любопытно. Это чтобы ты не чувствовал, будто я тебе какой-то там долг возвращаю.  
\- Как скажешь, - Кресцент казался огромным в этом кресле. Да и во всем доме. Да и в жизни, по большому счету, тоже.  
\- Как скажешь, Клауд, - сказал он.

На исходе лета внезапно нагрянули с визитом Тифа, и семья Марлин.  
Уютные, свои, и все-таки не вовремя.  
Клауд остался в холмах на еще одн долгий месяц.

\- Думаешь, мы могли бы собрать здесь всех на Новый год? – спросила Тифа, разминая Клауду плечи под расстегнутым воротом рабочей куртки. В гаражах было дополнительное отопление, но Клауд пока не подключал его. Осень здесь была теплее, чем обычно в Эйдже. Несмотря на то, что большую часть дня он провел на улице и в гаражах, куртки пока хватало, чтобы не замерзать.  
\- Клауд, где тут поблизости можно будет купить домашнего текстиля? – спросила Марлин, которая сидела в его кресле, поджав под себя ноги, и заплетала длинные волосы в свободную косу. - Мы с Тифой решили, что твой дом пора облагораживать. Тем более, если планируются гости. Я имею в виду, все-все гости.  
\- Отвезу вас завтра в город. Мне тоже должны были прислать с востока запасные части.  
\- А хотите пирог с рыбой? Я могла бы завтра сделать, - похвасталась Марлин. Готовить она обожала, поэтому скромное «Седьмое Небо» под ее шефством быстро превратилось, еще пока Клауд жил в Эйдже, в один из первых городских ресторанов, с традициями разных кухонь. Приезжая в Нибельхейм, Марлин всегда стремилась поразить его новыми вершинами своего мастерства. Парис, ее муж, вошел в гостиную с двумя чашками травяного чая, одну отдал жене. Они были красивой парой. Клауд любовался ими понемногу, чтобы не было заметно. И гордился тем, какой девочка выросла. Бойкой, смелой, талантливой. Любимой. Лучшей.  
\- Клауд, я видела лекарства у тебя в шкафу. Ничего серьезного же не случилось? – Тифа подергала его за ухо, в знак того, что массаж окончен.  
\- Как ты их выносишь? – спросил Парис, усмехаясь.  
\- Это ты их теперь выносишь, - не остался в долгу Клауд. – А я в Нибельхейме.  
\- Резонно.  
Марлин шутливо ткнула его вязаным носочком в бедро. Он дотянулся и потрепал ей челку. Берег ее. Поддерживал ее. И даже в их собственных разборках на двоих - занимал только ее сторону.  
\- Марлин, твои пироги сказочны! Тифа, все в порядке. Это не лекарства, биодобавки. Ничего преступного, просто из своего старика скоро песок начнет сыпаться.  
Тифа только глаза закатила.  
У него была мысль пригласить чету Вальпо, познакомить их со своим семейством, похвастаться своими девочками, укрепиться самому в мысли, что жизнь легла постепенно в нужное русло. Но с Вальпо пришлось бы говорить и об «Арчере».  
А Клауд не мог так ранить Тифу, не смог бы объяснить никому, ни одному человеку на свете, и возможно, даже самому Кресценту, насколько важно было сохранить вещи в том порядке, в каком они были сейчас.  
\- Завтра в город съездим, по утреннему солнцу. Ляжем рано. Так что пойду пока, включу водонагреватель. А вы найдите карты. Спорим, мы с Тифой вас, зелень, уделаем?

\- Ты словно оттаял здесь, - сказала Тифа поздней ночью, когда влюбленная парочка утянулась в спальню и там, судя по шуршаниям и вздохам, и смешкам, которые щедро впитывал дом, предалась самому желанному для влюбленных парочек занятию.  
Тифа лежала головой у Клауда на коленях, он разбирал рукой ее волосы. Кем бы они ни стали друг другу за эти годы, близость, которую они пронесли через всю жизнь, было уже не отнять и не отменить.  
\- Расскажешь? Правда, все в порядке, ну с лекарствами?  
\- Это для глаз.  
\- То самое да, дальтонизм?  
\- Говорят, от давнишнего отравления мако. Может, и не излечится до конца, но я начал видеть цвета, блеклые пока, но ведь уже что-то. Курс долгий, много лет назад стоило бы начать лечение.  
\- Ну вот, теперь буду жалеть, что не прогнала тебя по всем врачам, а позволила самому решить. Давно нужно было заняться.  
\- Все в порядке, девочка. Я в порядке здесь.  
\- И сам же говоришь, что скучаешь по нам. Упрямец. Какой же ты упрямец, Страйф. Всю жизнь таким был.  
\- Я не припомню, чтобы тебе не нравилось, - ухмыльнулся Клауд, вскинул бровь.  
\- Не тяжело быть здесь? – Тифа протянула руку, погладила его по щеке. - Столько воспоминаний, столько прошлого под каждым камнем в этих горах.  
\- Не особенно. Даже самые глубокие раны заживают. Я просто живу здесь, как жил бы в любом другом месте.  
\- Но живешь-то здесь. И это не случайность, кого угодно, но меня ты не проведешь, старый волк. Ты грустил, когда жил в Эйдже. Ты грустил здесь, всего несколько месяцев назад. И вот сейчас ты спокойнее, чем древние воды забытой столицы. Нашел, что искал?  
\- Не знаю, занят делами, не думаю особенно, некогда это делать, особенно сейчас, когда идет уборка урожаев, и техники мне на ремонт привозят столько, что очереди выстраиваются. Сама видела списки. И вы здесь, я рад, что семья в сборе. Еще бы Дензел приехал.  
\- Он обещал венуться на новогоднее сборище. Тут будет настоящий ад, обещаю тебе, - усмехнулась Тифа.  
\- Значит, нужно успеть довести второй этаж до ума. А то и третий начать. Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, девочка.  
\- Сам виноват, что такой милый, и поназаводил столько друзей. Предай всех, и тихий Новый год тебе обеспечен.  
\- Не говори глупостей.  
Но царапнуло больно. Расскажи он сейчас, предательство было бы неминуемым, тупым и безжалостным. Да он и сам ничего не хотел решать, знать и определять. Удобно было делать вид, что ничего не произошло, но интуиция у Тифы всегда четко ловила его настроения, выдавала его с головой. Что бы он сделал, узнай она сейчас про то, что он творил?  
\- Никогда тебя не предам. Никого из вас. Просто не смогу.  
\- Прости, - искренне извинилась за неудачную шутку Тифа. – Прости, родной. Я знаю, что не предашь. Я знаю тебя.  
Но он сам себя отказывался знать. И потому ее слова канули в пустоту.

Под колесами байка хрустел легший по первым морозам легкий снег. Выбраться в горы раньше Клауд так и не смог. Парис неплохо помог ему со вторым этажом, но когда семья вернулась в Эйдж, доделать все предстояло самому. Прорву техники пришлось проверить и законсервировать перед зимой. И когда наплыв работы, наконец, пошел на убыль, он понял, что дальше терпеть уже не может. Он думал об этом каждый вечер, и каждое новое утро откладывал еще на день, на конец недели, на конец следующей, и так дошел до зимы с одной только мыслью, сорваться - в горы.

Здесь недавно прошли первые метели, снег шапками лежал на ветвях, белое на зеленом, Клауд уже видел, зрение вновь и вновь удивляло его давно забытыми сочетаниями красок. Синее небо, прочищенное ветром так, что ни одна туча не зацепилась за бело-голубую вершину Нибеля. 

На крыше дома и построек лежали снежные перины, веранда закрыта ставнями, узкая тропа была расчищена от крыльца до вольеров и дальше вела через двор и терялась за деревьями. Клауд поднялся на веранду, снял перчатки, бросил на стол. Лопату он увидел в углу, и решил, что позже нужно будет убрать снег. Вошел внутрь. Никого не было, но это как раз не удивляло. Он явился без предупреждения к человеку, который привык отшельничать годами. Дом выстыл. Система обогрева и электрогенератор, насколько Клауд помнил по прошлому визиту, находились в подвале. Он спустился вниз, нашел и включил отопление. Электричество он, как и у себя, экономно запустит под самый вечер.

В доме было три спальни. Гостевая, уже знакомая ему, была дальше всех. Вторая принадлежала Адаму. Здесь до сих пор в шкафу стояли модели самолетов, на стенах висели рисунки, очень точные графические зарисовки растений, Адам мог бы иллюстрировать книги по биологии. Тоже одаренный парень. На письменном столе рамка с фотографией родителей. Лея Арчер оказалась крошечной по сравнению с Кресцентом, бойкой, ясноглазой и остроносой, похожей на лисичку, когда улыбалась. Клауд понял, что хотел бы узнать ее. Он вернул фотографию на место, посмотрел корешки книг на полках и выбрал какую-то красочную фантастику на вечер. Вместо третьей, Кресцентовской спальни, он попал в рабочий кабинет, судя по резкому запаху сушеных трав. На стеллажах стояли колбы, лежали коробки, были и книги в разнообразии. Стену занимала сложная система ящиков, похожая на увеличенный в размерах секретер. На столе стояли перегонные колбы и трубки, лежали какие-то сухие стебли и цветы, рецепт лекарства, приколотый к доске, висевшей над столом. И две фотографии, одна такая же, как в комнате Адама, и еще одна сына с новеньким дипломом в руках. Из кабинета Клауд напрямую вышел в спальню. 

Почти пустая, аскетичная комната, по-военному гладко расправленное покрывало на двуспальной кровати, одна подушка с правой стороны, ближней к занавешенному окну, уголком. Очки для чтения в футляре под лампой. Вещи идеально ровными стопками на полках шкафа. Во втором шкафу снова книги, какие-то подвески, украшения Леи, видимо, журналы, компьютерные провода. Портативный компьютер и сотовый телефон на столе, без следа пыли, выложенные как по линейке. Кресцент оставался собой до мозга костей. Его комната при штабе была когда-то точно такой же. Правильной, бесцветной, словно не жилой. Но чем дольше всматривался в нее кадет Страйф, тем больше он видел внутреннего распорядка и ясности в человеке, которым невозможно было не восхищаться. Он и сейчас чувствовал это восхищение. Отзвук того былого, застарелого счастья, на память приходили детали, звуки, слова, цветные картины прошлого. Настроения, как будто ему снова было пятнадцать. И ничего еще, никакого конца света, уверенность в каждом его шаге, уверенность в каждом утре, уверенность в том, что это - точно будет всегда с тобой, что бы ни случилось. 

Клауд мстительно свалился на разглаженное покрывало, щекой во взбитую подушку. Постель пахла травяной смесью и его туалетной водой с острой морской отдушкой. И только его - кисловатым запахом, словно от свеженадкушенного невызревшего яблока. Клауд вдохнул глубже, зажмурился, вспоминая все дальше и больше, пока не понял, что от болезненной силы потерь и возвращений сдавило горло, а щеки жжет солью, смешанной с усталостью, прощением, надеждой, всем, чем был его мир до того, как ему осталось только выгореть пеплом. Клауд закрыл глаза локтем, усмехнулся сам себе - и отпустил. Сколько можно было держать это там, запертым ото всех, растворенным в каждом вдохе... Ему стало легко, как не было уже много, очень много долгих и одиноких лет, в этот момент окончательно ставших его прошлым.

Клауд слышал, как забряцала сетка вольера, впуская отохотившуюся стаю, слышал, как Кресцент что-то высказывал питомцам. Клауда оттуда видно не было - он раскидывал снег перед гаражом, который находился у выезда на просеку, чуть ниже плато. Если оставаться тут на несколько дней, то о байке нужно было позаботиться. Клауд надеялся, что места в гараже хватит.  
\- Клауд! – окликнул Кресцент, спускаясь к нему.  
\- Здесь.  
\- Давно не виделись. Решил принять приглашение?  
\- Типа того. Прости, семейство навестило, потом работа. Не против?  
\- Нет конечно.  
Клауд даже в сумерках видел, как Кресцент раскраснелся на морозе. Сам он холода не чувствовал, работал, оставшись только в свитере. Пар дыхания таял в воздухе - к ночи мороз крепчал.  
\- Я помогу.  
\- Лучше угости чем-нибудь. Я ничего не успел. Там на кухне вещи, привез продуктов и подарков. Часть от моих, но в основном просто из города.  
\- Клауд. Я рад, что ты здесь.  
\- Иди, отогревайся.  
Он сутки, если не больше провел в лесу, Клауд об этом помнил. Сефирот сжал его плечо и пошел обратно к дому. Клауд снова взялся за лопату.

Запеченная в фольге дичь, травяной чай с коньяком, теплый свет в кухне, варенье и выпечка, из привезенных подарков. Ему было здесь хорошо. Он рассказал понемногу про переделку дома, и про семью, и показал книгу, которую позаимствовал в комнате Адама. Даже если Кресцент заметил, что Клауд заходил и в его комнату, то ничем не выдал этого.  
\- Завтра идем в лес?  
\- Да, и хорошо бы ночью снег выпал.  
\- Я же только зачистил все!  
\- Зато следы будут четкие. Сегодня выследил кабанью тропу, завтра возьму стаю, они помогут загнать. Так что завтра до рассвета подниму.  
\- У меня только кожаная куртка.  
\- Возьмем куртку Адама. Он против не будет. С ружьями работал?  
\- Принцип я знаю, а остальное по ходу доберу.  
\- Хорошо бы пристреляться. Можешь тут, пока я буду собираться завтра. Ниже метров на пять вглубь леса от просеки есть стрельбище, я для сына делал.  
\- Хорошо, схожу туда, - Клауду уже было жарко в прогретой от готовки кухне и от алкоголя. Он стянул свитер, остался в футболке, откинулся на спинку стула. Рассматривал шкафы, с нарезанными по деревянным дверцам звериными историями, затершимися от времени, рассматривал сушеные связки чеснока, перцев, трав, которые пряно пахли в тепле. Рассматривал темные и прозрачные склянки и коробки на полках, явно часть того, что находилось в кабинете.  
\- Ты правда шаман? - спросил он.  
Кресцент усмехнулся.  
\- С деревьями я не разговариваю, это точно. Старший Арчер вообще медиком был, классическим, стопроцентным, прожженным военным медиком. Но ушел со службы еще до того, как Шин-Ра все к рукам прибрал. Лея тоже врачебное дело освоила, я у них понемногу набирался. И по книгам. И по тому, что помнил из курса своей подготовки. Уж чем-чем, а шприцами и пипетками меня не удивить. Арчер научил работать с природными материалами. У его бабки, говорят, дар был. От нее осталось много рецептов, потом сам Арчер и Нона, мать Леи, дополняли, пробовали, дорабатывали методы. А мы буквально на все готовое пришли. Так что жаловаться? Я исследую понемногу, но глубоко не закапываюсь. Там и без меня не на одно поколение хватит.  
Кресценту явно нравилось об этом говорить. И вполне вероятно, что подробностями он вообще с кем-то делился впервые.  
В какой-то момент время за разговорами окончательно размылось и забылось. Они сидели глубоко за полночь, пока Клауд не начал зевать, и только тогда разошлись. Книгу Клауд даже не открывал, просто положил рядом с кроватью. И сразу же, стоило лечь в мягко принявшую его постель, уснул.

Волки мелькали черными пятнами за деревьями, почти сливались с черными стволами сосен. День был свежим и неярким, с легкой дымкой тумана, сползавшего с гор. Они перешли другой узкий и стремительный ручей, теперь шли по следам, Кресцент проверял оставленные вчера кормушки, пытаясь определить, к какой ходили звери, и в каком направлении стоило пустить стаю. К полудню вышли на открытую просеку, где стояла наблюдательная вышка, поднятая над землей метра на три.  
\- Отсюда лучше обзор, когда стая погонит зверей, мы заметим.

Вышка была огорожена и закрыта навесом, но снег, наваливший через борта и бойницы, пришлось сметать вниз. Бойниц толком не было, но ружье можно было удобно пристроить на борт. Здесь наверху ветер задувал сильнее. Кресцент сложил вещи в угол, потом посмотрел на Клауда, и вернулся к сумкам за термосом. Горячий чай обжег губы, и согрел.  
\- Ждать несколько часов.  
\- А от чего зависит? Просто от случайной встречи волков с кабаньей семьей?  
\- Волки выследят их быстро. Сложнее будет гнать зверей без потерь сюда, по нашим следам. Если вдруг они появятся, то сразу не стреляй. Обычно впереди бегут свиньи и малыши. Наша добыча те, что постарше, подсвинки, уже почти оформившиеся кабаны. Самцы выходят из подлеска сложнее, дольше прячутся, идут сами по себе, а не в общей стае. Но могут нападать, если их долго гнали, поэтому смотри вокруг.  
Клауд вскинул ружье, поприцеливался по местности. Действительно, с вышки поляна и ближний лес лежали как на ладони.

Несколько раз они спускались по очереди размять ноги и справить нужду. Пока один был внизу, второй следил за возможным появлением стаи. Клауд смотрел в лиловые сумерки, и когда Кресцент поднялся наверх, решил тоже пройтись.  
Он зашел чуть дальше в лес, где было тихо, сквозь деревья лился мистический полусвет. Сиреневая глубина делала пространство кристальным, словно проступали, угадывались за четко очерченными силуэтами изнанки других миров. Клауд потянулся, снял перчатки, чтобы растереть подстывшие пальцы рук, и тут услышал выстрелы.  
\- Клауд!

Кусты трещали, лес наполнился шуршанием и шорохом, и скрипом, и рыком. На него вылетела огромная черная тень, но он успел увернуться, даже не задев самца. Все случилось в секунду. Мимо пронеслись волки, между деревьями мелькнул силуэт Кресцента, он услышал вновь свое имя, и уже стрелял, дотянувшись до ружья снизу. Зверь всхрипел, но два выстрела из кресцентовской винтовки повалили его на снег бесформенной черной тушей. Волки крутились вокруг хозяина и добычи, зная, что им достанется лакомое.

\- Жив? – Кресцент подошел, протянул руку.  
\- Порядок, - Страйф ухватился за него, поднялся на ноги.  
Оба тяжело дышали, всматриваясь друг в друга и сверяясь по своему состоянию. Вроде все уцелели.  
\- Рисковый парень, на кабана с голыми руками, - усмехнулся Сефирот.  
\- Вот это не то, о чем ты подумал, - Клауду стало смешно и неловко, и вообще черт знает как. Действительно, еще бы с расстегнутой ширинкой в бой бросался, наверняка это так и выглядело. – Я просто... А ну тебя. Сам хорош. Какого полез?  
\- Тебя спасать.  
\- Я сам умею.  
\- Страйф!  
Кинул на землю свои перчатки, и тут же ладонь Сефирота согрела холодную щеку, второй рукой вцепился в меховой капюшон куртки.  
\- Генерал.  
В лицо.  
\- Упрямый чокобо.  
В глаза.  
\- Какой есть.  
Сорванные предохранители.  
\- Появился. Всего уже выпотрошил.  
\- Отпусти, я сам.  
\- Да что ж ты творишь.  
Над ними замерла тишина. Лес притворился спящим, спокойным, ненужным. Волки радостно бегали по снегу вокруг. Вдалеке летели поднятые выстрелами птицы. В горах не осталось больше ни звука.  
Они стояли так близко и выжидали непонятно чего.  
Сефирот погладил его щеку, сунул обе руки за воротник, к теплу шеи. Клауд обнял его, притянул ближе. От первого прикосновения губ прошило всего и сразу. Клауд никогда еще не целовался так мягко и так горячо, выплавляясь внутри себя в чистую кипящую лаву. Он задыхался, и не мог вдохнуть больше ничего, он гладил куртку Кресцента и не давал ему отстраниться. Влага сразу же выстывала на губах, и поцелуй начинался снова. В мире осталась только теплая ласка, и сиреневый свет, рассыпающийся всеми оттенками воспоминаний. Словно они были мальчишками. Словно память выцвела, и потеряла всякое значение.

\- Еще, - усмехнулся Клауд в его колючую щеку, снова притягивая его к себе. Собственнически, жадно, изголодавшись по нему за всю свою жизнь. За всю прорву времени. Ему так не хватало этого поцелуя. Этого момента, хотя бы даже надежды на него.  
Сефирот прихватил губами край верхней губы, крыло носа, переносицу, вмялся своей разгоревшейся щекой в щеку Клауда. И тяжело дышал.  
\- Что мы будем делать с этим всем, Клауд?  
\- Продолжим.  
\- Это хорошо, конечно, но я вообще про секача. Нам не дотянуть его домой целиком.  
Сефирот рассмеялся, закашлялся, получив справедливый пинок по ботинку.  
\- Циничная зараза, - Клауд снова притянул его к себе, снова урвал поцелуй, и снова было мало. – Давай разделаем. Есть, чем?  
\- Я думаю, поужинаем здесь. За несколько часов мясо замерзнет и перестанет течь, можно будет с собой нести. Ну и стая займется остальным.

Костер развел Клауд, мясом занимался Кресцент. Когда сели есть, Клауд устроился поближе. Его все еще вело от одной мысли. От одного взгляда.  
\- Скорей бы добраться до дома, - поделился он. – Прости, сдержанности от меня можно сегодня не ждать.  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты пытался сдерживаться или закрываться. Клауд?  
\- М?  
\- Я никогда не причиню тебе зла. Понимаешь?  
\- С чего ты вдруг?  
\- Это важно, я думаю. Если мы собираемся быть вместе.  
\- Я думаю, тут о каком «если» речь не идет.  
\- Не сомневайся во мне.  
\- Ты тоже.

Волки подошли к костру, легли и сыто грелись в тепле.  
Клауд начал паковать вещи. Взял ружья, осмотрел, разрядил, свинтил прицелы, и теперь складывал все в чехлы.  
\- Скучаешь по Масамунэ?  
\- Не знаю, она была удобна в боях. А в жизни зачем? После спасения у меня так и не получилось ее призвать. Она ушла, как и многое другое.  
\- Что, например?  
\- Память. Виденье вещей. Силы. Сложно как-то описать все и разом, я почти не помню, каково тогда было. Ушло и ладно.  
\- В следующий раз поедем на байке. Все не на себе нести.  
\- Тогда на внедорожнике. По-семейному.  
\- Байк проходимее. А вообще, - Клауд сел рядом с ним на корточки, погладил по колену. - Мне нравятся вещи, которые ты говоришь. Мне нравится, как звучат мысли в твоей голове. Я тогда еще не мог сказать, насколько я хотел быть частью этого.  
\- Ты слишком сложный.  
\- А ты слишком откровенный. Люди так не умеют.  
\- Не начинай. Я человек. Говорю так, как есть. Что в этом странного?  
\- Не знаю, может, полутонов нет. Оттенков. Твоя искренность просто снимает кожу.  
\- Клауд, ты удивился бы, если бы узнал, насколько мало во мне бывает искренности.  
\- Не верю. Молчи вообще, ты не знаешь, как это чувствуется.  
Клауд поднялся, вновь склонился к лицу, и прижался долгим, тягучим поцелуем. Он был открыт. Он был распахнут, без кожи, без защит и лезвий, подставляясь под любую опасность обнаженными чувствами. Он сам так хотел. Сефирот потянул его, свалил всем весом на себя, в снег, в мешанину курток, меховых воротников, замерзших рук.  
\- Мы не можем ночевать здесь, - сказал Сефирот, спустя время, пытаясь отдышаться. – Нужно домой.  
\- Жаль, я был бы счастлив согреваться друг другом в суровой зимней ночи.  
Клауд грелся носом у него за воротом свитера, дышал кислым яблочным запахом, среди тяжелого, пропитанного травами, запаха одежды.  
Сефирот только гладил его по спине.  
\- Ладно, тогда собираемся и в путь, - наконец разрешил Клауд.  
Как ни хотелось, пора было возвращаться.

Отдыхать приходилось часто. Стая шла впереди, они никуда не торопились, забегали рысцой вперед и дожидались своих людей. Рассветная солнечная охра красила снег рыжими полосами, над вершинами вставало солнце, в шапках сосен верещало птичье племя, и уже почти выгорел рассветный пожар нового дня, когда за деревьями наконец стал виден дом.

Клауд ждал его в постели. Лежал, рассматривая свою комнату при свете дня, ни на чем толком не останавливаясь взглядом. После ночных блужданий по лесу, горячей ванны и горячего завтрака ему было сонно. Еще было глупо и неопределенно. Воздух холодил плечи, и он думал, как это по-дурацки - пытаться нащупать теперь верную версию себя, получить одобрение, увидеть. Наконец, желание хоть в чьих-то глазах. Как глупо ждать здесь, одному, и пытаться представлять, как это произойдет, что они будут говорить и что делать. Он скользнул рукой под одеяло, погладил себя, словно убеждаясь, что имеет право на страсть, и убрал, не желая двигаться дальше без него. Укутался плотнее, пытаясь выровнять запоровшееся вдруг дыхание. Сколько вообще нужно мыться. Хотя у него волосы. И он аккуратный. И тоже наверняка ждет. Может быть, даже с неловкостью. Только эта мысль и успокаивала.  
В итоге он подтянул под себя ноги, взял со столика и открыл так и не начатую книгу, попытался вникнуть в начало повествования.

В середине главы кровать скрипнула, матрас просел под весом Сефирота. Клауд поднял взгляд. Сглотнул неожиданно явно. Его присутствие сейчас - опаляло неловкостью и одновременно уютом.  
\- Почему ко мне не пошел? Кровать там больше.  
\- Я - на семейном ложе? Не очень правильно, кажется.  
\- Думаешь, я буду вспоминать рядом с тобой свое прошлое? Сейчас здесь только ты. Сомневаешься?

Клауд упрямо поджал губы. Ему хотелось решить, поставить точку в собственной уверенности. Он протянул руку. Коснулся разогретого горячей водой тела. Пересел в кровати поближе, рукой скользя по лицу, по плечам. Взял за руку, погладил его покрытую мозолями ладонь и длинные теплые пальцы.  
Сефирот вытянулся на постели, не отрывая взгляда от Клауда, внимательно рассматривал его лицо, словно ему тоже было важно решить. Клауд в ответ улыбнулся.  
\- Я отвык от того, каким ты выглядишь.  
Он стал более сухим и поджарым, без декоративной выточенности мышц. Но по-прежнему был большим. За столько лет все еще становилось тяжело в паху от его размеров – ширины плеч, длины ног, идеально затвердевшего члена.  
Клауд прошелся всей ладонью по груди, пальцами скользнул вдоль ребер на тяжело вздымающийся бок.

Бессонница укачивала, словно в янтарных волнах яркого дня.  
\- Странно заниматься этим при свете.  
Клауд сел перед ним, и наглаживал длинную тонкую голень. Целовал колено, больше с внутренней стороны. Ему нравилось слышать, каким шумным становится дыхание Сефирота.  
\- Пытаешься спастись от меня под одеялом? – Кресценту хотелось большего.  
\- Нет. Чувствую себя глупо, - Клауд усмехнулся, потерся о влажное колено носом.  
\- Ты обещал быть несдержанным.  
Наклониться, широко и мстительно скользнуть языком по бедру к самому чувствительному месту, внутрь.  
\- Не сдержался, - Клауд вскинулся наглым взглядом. –  
Давно ни с кем не был.  
\- Не могу сказать, чтобы это расстраивало сейчас.  
\- Ревнуешь?  
\- А как ты думаешь?  
Клауд перечислил про себя собственные прегрешения. Исчезновение на два месяца, рассказы о Тифе, о той своей другой жизни, в которой все было уютным и надежным. Настолько важнее него, видимо.  
\- Мне стоило приехать раньше.  
\- Ладно. Нас это привело сюда, разве плохо?  
Сефирот отбросил влажные, недосушенные волосы за спину, на ощупь нашел ногу Страйфа под одеялом и погладил лодыжку. – Все еще хочу тебя видеть.

Клауд устроился с ним рядом, во весь рост, позволил Сефироту стащить с себя тепло и защиту ставшего бесполезным кокона. Позволил рассматривать себя. Нервозность вдруг оставила, он расслабился, растекся под пристальным и открытым взглядом. Будь как будет. За последний год он стал старше, сразу и резко, шире от физической работы, темнее от местного климата, глубже посеклось временем и солнцем лицо в зеркале по утрам. Кем он был в его глазах? Кем отражался? Уже не худым бойким мальчишкой, которому генерал мог шею пальцами переломить. Они теперь были куда ближе друг к другу, разница затиралась, растворялась в потоке дней.  
Сефирот коснулся шрамов и - не остановился на них, скользнул ладонью мимо, не узнал - да и откуда было - просто притянул Клауда к себе для поцелуя.

Клауд закинул на него ногу, притерся терпко и сильно, подставляя шею под влажные и жесткие губы. Сам целовал порывисто и вряд ли умело, он этих игр не знал, просто действовал, как получалось, притягивал его еще ближе, нажимал и разглаживал шею, затылок под влажными волосами, пропускал их сквозь пальцы, и с судорожной радостью ловил моменты, когда Сефирот запрокинув голову, ответно жался к его ладоням.

Они тискались, с детским упорством теснили друг друга. Долго и жадно Клауд гладил, скользил руками по горячему телу, прилипал сам, тоже изнемогая под руками и медленными вязкими поцелуями. Они замедлялись до совсем осторожных ласк, и когда становилось невыносимо близко, снова срывались в безумие. С одурело, внезапно вспыхивающими смешинками, улыбками, и наигранно злыми укусами, и опять нежностями. Оба были вымотаны до предела, но расцепиться, отпустить казалось сейчас невозможным. 

Клауд перекатился на него, лег сверху, тяжело придавив Сефирота к постели. Перехватил рукой обоих, стал с силой медленно водить по всей длине, друг по другу, воткнулся лбом в плечо Сефирота, чувствуя, как стекает пот по прилипшим в щеке прядям волос. Сефирот добавил свою руку, переплел пальцы с пальцами Клауда. Перехватил ладонью под голову, под щеку, заставил, вынудил делать это глаза в глаза. Повел нежнее, размереннее и ритмичнее. Клауд уже без поцелуев просто жался горячими губами к его твердо очерченному чувствительному рту, ловил судорожное дыхание, слышал низкие вздохи в голос и сам стонал в ответ. 

Его затрясло от возбуждения и близости. Сефирот перехватил за плечи и удерживал, хотя Клауда сминало силой всего, что он чувствовал, влажными звуками, резкими запахами, колкими, живыми и сладкими ощущениями.  
Он вцепился свободной рукой в деревянное изголовье кровати, выгнулся и стал сам подаваться навстречу ласкам, растираясь, каменея от приближения, нарастания шума, огромного и оглушающего сердцебиения, и он шептал его имя снова и снова, ловил губами хриплые и раскатистые ответы.  
И, наконец, почувствовал, обхватил, обвил его и забылся под обрушившейся на него светлой, абсолютной тишиной.

Рухнул вниз, обессилев, и поцеловал его в шею - хотелось податливо свернуться, впитать без остатка наполнившую все тело истому, сонность, вереницы мыслей, которые кружились где-то за границами зрения. Он пятерней убрал налипшую прядь с его лба, разгладил залегшую между бровей хмурую складку, смотрел глубоко-глубоко в глаза, улыбаясь всему сразу.  
\- Подожди. Я сейчас... Хоть отдышусь...  
Слов отчаянно не хватало. Не хватало своего счастья, разделенного с тем, кто сейчас был важнее всего.

Клауд снова целовал, губы, лицо, шею под подбородком, чувственно выбритую, вдыхал острый запах одеколона. Чувствовал, как рука, на которой он почти лежал, скользила по спине, притягивая его ближе, надежнее, жарче.  
Клауд переложил другую, еще липкую, ладонь Сефирота себе на бок, заставил обнять себя, довериться. Склонился, стал целовать покрытый соленой испариной лоб, ресницы, горячие и быстро бьющиеся виски, мягкость щек под жесткими скулами. Не отрываясь вел по его телу открытыми ладонями, охватывал широко, всего, и всего забирал себе. Утопил его колено в постели своим, прижал крепко, одновременно дотягиваясь дальше и глубже. 

Время превратилось в тягучую смолу, медленно растекалась реальность, пока росло и зрело напряжение. Клауд всматривался в лицо, захлопнутые глаза, болезненно сведенные брови, изогнутую верхнюю губу, приливший к щекам и шее пятнами жгучий румянец. Чутко ловил все реакции, подстраиваясь своими движениями, ведя то быстрее, то снова мягче. Животом чувствовал, как тяжело ходит рядом горячий бок, как сильно тело под его ласками напряжено, наэлектризовано, как натянута тонкая кожа. Усталость свела болью руку, но оставалось совсем мало, чтобы Сефирот взорвался со сдавленным стоном и обрушился во влажные простыни совершенно опустошенным и таким человечно слабым. Клауд обнял. Ждал, пока Сефирот откроет, наконец, глаза, посмотрит на него плывущим, нездешним взглядом.

\- Хорошо? – он продолжал гладить, и чувствовать его руки на себе, наслаждаясь остаточным удовольствием. Взгляды были сонными. Им было тепло и до тесноты близко друг с другом.  
Клауд сходил, взял в ванной полотенце, смочив край в чуть теплой, почти остывшей воде.  
\- Все еще помню, какой ты в такие моменты, - улыбнулся он, вытираясь.  
\- Иди сюда, специалист, - усмехнулся Сефирот, потянув у него из рук полотенце.  
Одеяла им едва хватило на двоих, под ним прикосновение кожей к коже ощущалось еще острее, до невозможности откровенно и ласково. Клауд чувствовал, как дыхание Сефирота греет плечо, и скоро, подладившись под размеренные вдохи и выдохи, окончательно соскользнул в сон.

Вместо того чтобы читать, он снова и снова сбивался, отвлекался, утекал куда-то, в черную топь ночных степей, где много времени провел на зачистках руин, на другой окраине, позади Эйджа. Разрушенные районы, обманчиво безлюдные, безумно глядящие в простиравшуюся перед ними неизменную пустоту.  
Сначала зачищала группа, потом он остался один, под конец уже и твари появлялись редко, а он все возвращался и ходил, перебираясь по искореженным позвоночникам обрушенных зданий, все выше и выше, под самое небо, откуда была видна ночная иллюминация Эйджа. Ветер с развороченных промзон всегда нес гарью. Всегда - словно Мидгар продолжал тлеть где-то под землей.

Иногда он шел вдоль дорог, засыпанных бетонным крошевом, на него щербато пялились с обочин полуобвалившиеся стены одноэтажных когда-то жилых домов, он заходил внутрь и находил осколки жизней. Почерневшие фотографии, засыпанные грязью тряпки, в которых угадывалась то ручная вышивка, то праздничный кант, а иногда обычные пуговицы, ненужно продолжавшие держать вещь целой, всегда готовой для кого-то, и оставленной - никому. Его поражали рассыпанные по полу ложки, особенно чайные, словно были отброшены прочь злым ребенком, еще деньги, лежавшие на столе под золотым портсигаром с дарственной надписью, кто-то забыл, оставил в спешке выживания, и он оставил тоже, чтобы не нарушать порядка немых свидетельств существовавших тут когда-то жизненно важных вещей. Он видел ключи зажигания, оставленные в замках машин, заваленных, а иногда и смятых, словно бумага, огромными глыбами камня. Он часто видел в окнах подсохшие букеты простых полевых цветов, их приносили снова и снова, и на многих из них были ленты с одним словом – «Живите» - поверье, хлынувшее в Эйдж в первые годы, пока новый город еще не мог прийти в себя, опомниться, смириться. Но постепенно время затерло и это. Родились поколения, которые жили в городе светлых улиц и просторных домов, и знали, что на запад ходить нельзя, потому что там сейсмически нестабильно – и только.

Он встречал – очень редко, и «призраков», вернувшихся в свои руины прежних хозяев, больше похожих на тени. Они пришли обратно уже после тварей, жили просто и тайно среди черных развалившихся камней. Он встречал бродячих кошек, а однажды собаку с ошейником. Имя на бирке было то же, что и на уцелевшей дверной табличке – Штейнер – запомнилось, не забылось. Он видел брошенное на каменной тропинке мусорное ведро, которое кто-то не успел донести до баков. Видел на чьем-то столе остриженные светлые косы – две тонких детских змейки...

В последний раз он побывал в своей безумной земле, как он звал про себя, перед отъездом в Нибельхейм. Он предполагал, что и его отстроили, зализали раны, стали жить сначала. Так, словно вчерашнего дня никогда не было. И он, столько лет собиравший по крупицам вчерашние дни, решил, что хуже не будет. Даже в Нибельхейме не будет.

На улице шел тихий, густой снег, безветренная и безлунная ночь укрыла горы ватным пологом, синева видимого отсюда края неба казалась краем того времени, которое никогда уже не вернется. Клауд долго смотрел на снег, за которым, казалось, стиралось прошлое. Только истории и постоянное напоминание самому себе о том, что вернись в этот мир злые духи, он бы узнал, он бы увидел, как от жизни снова остаются только черные выгорающие руины.

Клауд вывел байк из гаража и закрыл ворота. Снег заглушил лязг. Снег заглушил все. Надел перчатки, не включая мотор снял с ручника, докатил до съезда на просеку. Той дороги он не знал - хотел посмотреть. В седельной сумке лежала только украденная книга. Все вещи и все мысли оставил там, в тепле и тишине дома. Куда больше не собирался возвращаться.

Он гнал по запорошенной дороге, врезаясь шиповкой в снежное месиво, едва вписывался в повороты, и пару раз ушел юзом почти до обрыва. Планы разворачивались перед ним перспективами, и снова рушились, словно песчаные домики. Он вернется в Мидгар. Он вернется в опустошенные земли. Он поедет еще куда-нибудь. Пока не кончатся силы, пока не кончится, наконец, его время. Он нигде не остановится, пройдет по касательной этого мира, так, словно он был только воспоминанием, идеей, легендой, словно его никогда не существовало. Он доберется до Дензела. И еще дальше. Где-то у этого мира должен быть абсолютный край. И там он останется, в том краю. 

Он горел внутри, и весь пропах этой гарью.  
Кому он мог честно сказать, что катастрофы не случилось? Кому соврать еще раз? Катастрофа длилась, каждый день, каждую ночь, возвращала все по местам, тлела в нем, перемешивая все с пеплом.  
Ему нечего было отдать. Даже Кресценту. Даже ему. У кого позади была спокойная, полная реальности, уверенно прожитая жизнь. В которой не было места для выгоревшего остова, полного призраков, пустынных духов, летящих в ночном снегопаде.  
Словно горе, вытертое, потрепанное, как старые кожаные перчатки, привычное, как давнее воспоминание, всегда молчавшее с ним вместе, которое так привыкло к этому молчанию и досказанности, что снова дышало в затылок, гнало его прочь, вниз, сквозь дорожные пространства, гнало до того края, где однажды закончится мир. Когда-нибудь.

Дорога заложила петлю и теперь вела наверх, к знакомому перевалу.  
К исходу ночи он вошел в дом среди холмов, оставляя на деревянных половицах грязные следы: в предгорье снега почти не было, он летел хлопьями поверх не замерзшей грязи и таял, становясь ледяной слякотью.  
Клауд прошел по комнатам, пытаясь собрать вещи, что-то поскидывал в коробки, потом решил все оставить здесь, уехать налегке, начать заново где-нибудь еще. Вытащил из рамок фотографии, заложил в украденную книгу, которую принес в дом. Утро казалось пасмурным и пыльным. Клауд сел в кресло и уронил в ладони горячий лоб. Немного времени, потом он поедет. Немного времени. И он сбежит. Как бы он хотел, хоть раз в жизни, хоть раз, не быть настолько неизлечимым трусом.

Он проснулся, когда Кресцент поставил на стол чашку крепкого черного чая. Оглянулся непонимающим взглядом, вспомнил свое бегство и понял, снова узнал горечь, точившую внутри. Кресцент молчал. Ждал, пока Клауд возьмет свой чай и немного отойдет.  
\- Прости, я сбежал.  
\- Ты прости, это слишком много для тебя, видимо. Уедешь?  
\- Хотел. Я не самый простой человек, Тифа бы тебе рассказала.  
\- Расскажет однажды. Если придет такое время, когда мы все сможем поговорить о многих вещах открыто.

Клауд тер лицо ладонью, словно пытался не потерять нить реальности.  
Сефирот перехватил его руку, раскрыл, провел с нажимом по ладони.  
\- Послушай. Не ты один справляешься с этим. Я тоже сбегаю. Много лет.  
Кресцент покачал головой на попытку Клауда перебить. Продолжил, словно продираясь через колючую проволоку слов.  
\- Я ведь всегда знал, где ты - о тебе говорили, тебя помнили - здесь, тебя знали - повсюду. А мне пришлось догадываться о том, что стояло за слухами, за разрушением Мидгара, геостигмой, всем... прочим. Я же не дурак. Я догадывался и слишком хорошо. Одно к одному всегда подходило идеально. Но я предпочел не понимать. Сложно было, когда люди, выжившие в Нибельхейме, рассматривали меня чуть дольше, их взгляды становились выжидающими, сужались, провожали в спину. Но я продолжал быть тем, кем меня оставил Поток. Ты можешь понять, почему. И ты знаешь сейчас внутри, почему так важно, чтобы ты ушел, если действительно хочешь.  
Клауд рассматривал его, словно в первый раз, заново внимательно перечитывал и понимал. Кресцент сидел с закрытыми глазами, словно ждал приговора, которого не было. Клауд только сильнее сжал его руку.  
\- Ты всегда был откровеннее меня. Я тоже попробую. Скажу. Это... сложно.

Клауд долго молчал. На ум не приходило ни одного нужного слова, только пересказать все по событиям, и снова не делать никаких выводов, так привычно убежать от них.  
Он нахмурился, ему было слишком больно снова вытаскивать это на свет.

\- Я убил его трижды. Уничтожил. Дважды - Лимит Брейком, не мне тебе объяснять, что это значит. Потом были годы спокойной жизни, в которую я не вписался. Так получилось, меня сожгло моей ненавистью, ценой за каждый удар, меня раздавило моей слишком... огромной для одного человека... потерей. Стоило встретиться раньше.  
Клауд осекся, выдохся, больше не мог продолжать.  
\- Стоило, - ответил Кресцент.  
Клауд дернулся, стащил с плеча куртку, потом свитер. Завел руку Сефирота себе за спину, с силой заставил его провести под хлопковой футболкой пальцами, по спине, в том месте, где неровно легли друг на друга два узких шрама. И один на плече. Его Кресцент коснулся сам. Помнил со вчера, и только.  
\- Еще одно доказательство очевидного. Масамунэ.  
\- Еще много где, только они зажили лучше.  
\- Эти насквозь. Я даже не могу представить, каково это. Для тебя.  
Кресцент поднялся. Застегнул свою куртку под горло.  
Напоследок коснулся щеки Клауда.  
\- Обещай только не ездить в снегопад и ночью. Береги себя.

Оклик Клауда настиг его у двери.  
\- Я должен буду, - Клауд вышел, прислонился к стене, и смотрел так, словно в нем осталось одно только решение. Последнее. – Я должен буду. Как-то сказать обо всем Тифе. Она имеет право знать.  
\- Я вернусь к твоему дню рождения, - пообещал он.

В темнеющей разоренной комнате они все еще лежали, тесно прижавшись, грелись в холоде промерзшего дома. Клауд растрепал косу Сефирота, разбирал его волосы рукой. Спокойное дыхание согревало его плечо.  
\- Как ты скажешь Адаму? – Клауда тянуло в опасные темы. Все решить, все сразу вытащить наружу.  
\- Как-нибудь скажу. Я его понял, когда он сказал, что уедет отсюда. Он как-нибудь разберется с тем, что ты таскаешь его книги.  
Клауд прижался губами к его виску.  
\- Нам нужно будет что-то решить с домами.  
\- Будешь отсиживаться у меня в холодное время. Все равно у тебя работы зимой нет.  
\- А в остальное?  
\- Только если купишь нормальную кровать.  
Клауд фыркнул.  
\- Меня эта устраивает полностью.  
\- Вот и будешь спать на ней сам. У тебя глаза посветлели, - заметил Сефирот и поднялся на локте, чтобы разглядеть. – Вчера еще видно было. Как зрение?  
\- Оттенки различаю, ночью тоже лучше. Кажется.  
\- Я еще одну смесь составлю. Нашел у Арчера в записках. Этого кадра, оказывается, привлекали для работы на реакторе, уже после всего. Но меня он не выдал. Старый был волк, понимал, что к чему.  
\- Я прошу тебя...  
-Что?  
-Давай завязывать на сегодня с историями. Мне хватило. И я очень, очень хочу тебя снова.

Клауд повернулся на бок, прогнулся, чувствуя, как первое медленное проникновение окатывает кипятком спину, и следом каждую клетку тела. Сефирот откинул его на себя, раскрыл шире, крепко перехватил через грудь и повел ладонью по резко сократившемуся животу. Движений хотелось нереально, чтобы резче, круче. Клауд вывернул шею, ухватывая с его щеки поцелуи.  
Ногой, самыми пальцами провести вверх по чувствительной тыльной стороне, и по краю большой ступни снова спуститься, идеально вкладываясь в каждый изгиб и выступ его тела. Качнуться самому.  
\- Ох, как же... классно.  
\- Ты еще мягкий с прошлого раза, – урчащий шепот в самое ухо. Зубами ухватился за кольцо в сережке, потянул. Вылизал.  
Клауд сжался, вынуждая, вытягивая из него движение. И когда внутрь стало бить, сильно, все глубже, откинулся затылком на плечо и принимал до дрожи горячее удовольствие.  
Его тихое «Да, да, ох... дааа» оседало в воздухе. Сефирот накрыл его внизу ладонью, он втирался в нее, и Сефирот милосердно сжал его в горсти, стал жестче гладить, толкаясь внутрь и прямо туда, где было так ярко, что сплавлялись разом все чувства. Клауда зашкаливало от наплывавшего, искрящего удовольствия.  
Он не сразу пришел в себя, не сразу понял, что Сефирот сбился с дыхания, отстранился, чтобы лечь удобнее.  
Клауд подвинулся, раскинул колени, потянул его на себя, растекся под его тяжестью. Роста Сефирота хватило, чтобы полностью опуститься и удобно целовать, вминаясь жарким ртом, и можно было дольше скользить по напряженной шее и вылизывать соленое от испарины плечо, закрывавшее всю комнату.  
Стало невыносимо жарко и сладко, он подтянул ноги, открылся, обнял ими часто и туго ходившие бедра, перехватил руками спину, чтобы совсем, без воздуха, кожей к коже. Его закоротило с такой силой, что он охрипше застонал, выгнулся, сдавил себя внутри, тоже стал накидываться, накручиваться навстречу.  
Он терпел до конца, уже не помня себя под горячей волной, и совсем не открывал глаза, растворялся и отдавался тяжелой и опалявшей изнутри, потрясавшей до самых сокровенных глубин, до изнеможения необходимой правде. О самом себе. О них обоих.  
Его обрушило вниз, между телами стало скользко, и внутри тоже. Ему жаль было отпускать из себя, терять чувственную, такую важную сейчас близость.  
Клауд снова притянул Сефирота к себе, головой к плечу. Рассмеялся тихо, на выдохе, одновременно снимая с губ налипшие длинные волосы.  
\- Как мне утром ехать? Я в седле продержусь минут пять с очень специфическими впечатлениями.  
\- Отложи. Хоть порядок тут наведешь. Больше мы тебя портить не будем.  
\- Будем портить тебя?  
\- А кто против?  
\- А твоя стая?  
\- Стая в лесу погуляет. Могу побыть тут пару дней.  
Клауд томно стек ниже, устало пристроил голову у Сефирота на груди. Погладил ладонью тонкий белый шрам, перечеркнувший бок.  
\- Помнишь это?  
\- Что с ним?  
\- Ничего. Хочу спать.  
\- В таком... состоянии? И не стыдно?  
\- Ни капли. Мне хорошо. С тобой очень хорошо. Буди, если вдруг начну храпеть.

Из дома они вышли одновременно. Клауд запирал дверь, Сефирот упаковывал косу под ворот куртки.  
\- Ну все, готовы?  
\- Подожди, - Клауд поймал его под локоть, притянул к себе, сфотографировал на телефон. - Обновлю заставку.  
Сефирот воткнулся носом в его щеку, Клауд нагло куснул вместе с поцелуем – попрощались.  
Сошли с крыльца. Клауд к заранее выгнанному во двор байку, Кресцент к своему припаркованному в стороне внедорожнику.  
Клауд погладил его по шуршащей спине куртки, успокаивающе, уверенно.  
\- Зарядку, ключи, деньги? Все взял?  
Клад кивнул, выдохнул:  
\- Да, ключи вот, - вложил связку от дома в руку Кресцента. – На всякий. Я позвоню, как приеду.  
\- Текст или голосовое кинь.  
\- Позвоню, - упрямо повторил Клауд.

Яркое солнце играло на снежных сугробах всем радужным спектром, сверкало, слепило миллионами отсветов. Снег уже начинал таять, в холмах климат был мягче, здесь уже началась привычно ожидаемая после первого снегопада в году оттепель. Воздух был таким густым и влажным, что, казалось, можно было зачерпывать и пить.  
Клауд надел обычные мотоциклетные очки, затемненные от солнца, мазнул напоследок перчаткой по меховому воротнику, и направился к байку.  
Внедорожник быстро исчез из виду, хотя Клауд еще несколько раз бросал взгляд за плечо. А быстрое прикосновение до сих пор жгло пальцы.

Эйдж встретил его метелью. Снежная крошка секла по лицу, шелестела по одежде. Он гнал на полной скорости, пока не въехал в город. Тут пришлось сбросить, и он стал замерзать под порывами ветра, гулявшего между домами.

За год здесь почти ничего не изменилось.  
Вывеска мягко светилась, сообщая, что семейный ресторан «Седьмое Небо» ждет посетителей. Клауд стукнулся пару раз для приличия и вошел внутрь. Свет в зале был выключен, а на кухне работало радио, из-за половинной дверцы лился по полу и стенам электрический отсвет. Клауд прошел между столами, скатерти уже были убраны, стулья перевернуты вверх частоколом резных ножек.  
\- Тифа? Марлин?  
С кухни выглянул Парис.  
\- Клауд! Они наверху. Привет!  
\- Привет, парень!  
Пока пожали руки, и Клауд сбросил верхнюю одежду на стойку бара:  
\- Клауд, - Марлин спорхнула вниз по лестнице, вцепилась в него вся сразу, повисла удушливо и радостно. Тифа сошла со ступенек куда медленнее. Обняла его, стряхивая растаявший снег с волос. Поцеловала в замерзшую щеку.  
\- Как ты умудрился приехать?  
\- Очень нужно было тебя увидеть. Ничего? Как у всех, порядок?  
\- Хоть бы позвонил. Порядок конечно. Мы к тебе собирались. Ты как? Выглядишь целым, - усмехнулась она.  
\- Клауд! – на лестнице вдруг показался Дензел. Услышал шум, вышел из своей комнаты. Выше Клауда, все такой же встрепанный, как всегда, красивый. Клауд улыбнулся, и Дензел кинулся в нему, стиснул так, что слышно было, как хрустнули кости. Клауд вытрепал его – по волосам, по плечам. Классным он стал парнем.  
\- Ты в порядке? Расскажешь, как служба?  
\- Да все так же! Клауд!  
\- Дензел! – передразнил.  
Они не виделись три года. Созванивались редко, когда Дензел выбирался из своих джунглей. Сложно было сказать, насколько оба успели соскучиться.

\- Ты надолго? - спросила Тифа, разворачивая блюда, упакованные на ночь в фольгу. Они были приготовлены к утреннему открытию, но по такому случаю, можно было разогреть.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить. С тобой и с ними. Но прежде всего с тобой.  
\- Что случилось, родной?  
\- Много. Все в порядке. Просто разговор будет о прошлом. Не из легких. Ты знаешь, как я люблю это дело.  
\- Даже так? - Тифа усмехнулась. - Я никому не скажу, что ты это умеешь. Хочешь сейчас поговорить?  
\- Потом лучше, как все лягут.

Над их головами горело разноцветное уютное бра из матового стекла. На столе две чашки кофе, от которых шел дивный запах специй. Тифа села напротив него, прислонилась к расписанной стене – море, облака, белые дома вдоль побережья, цветочные гирлянды и полная безмятежность. Клауд повертел в руках телефон. Все примеривался, как начать.  
\- Я просто постараюсь рассказать, как есть. Тебе нужно это узнать. Потом – как решишь.  
\- Расскажи.  
Тифа не смотрела в его сторону. Она разглядывала квадраты света, падавшего с улицы внутрь, на пол и на столы. Разглядывала тени родного ресторана, в последнее время расцветшего под творческой и легкой рукой Марлин, словно получившего второй шанс. Она тоже не притронулась к кофе, хотя чутко вдыхала аромат. И слушала. То, от чего становилось невыносимо больно. Неумелую, обрубленную, постыдно спрятанную всегда правду. О том, как мальчишка влюбился. В девочку, которой он слишком много наобещал однажды, и ушел из родного городка, чтобы сдержать обещание. А потом в сильного, честного, талантливого человека, который превратил его жизнь и его чувства в непрекращающийся ад на долгие годы. Выдавил, выжал по капле желание жить. Заставил стыдиться, заставил ненавидеть самого себя. Она слушала о том, как сгорали города, как умирали любимые люди, как он окончательно перестал верить себе. Он говорил, вжавшись лбом в сцепленные в замок руки. Его рвало правдой. Его ломало правдой. А он продолжал рассказывать. О бесконечном бегстве от самого себя.  
Он замолчал. Тишина легла на все поверхности, погрузила все пространство вокруг них в тягучее безвременье.  
Клауд не стал досказывать. Он просто открыл телефон и придвинул Тифе.  
Она взяла обеими руками, рассматривала и молчала.  
\- Он живет в наших горах. Он человек. Он ничего не помнит. Будь он до сих пор одержим, знай он все то, о чем я рассказал тебе здесь, мир лежал бы в руинах. Снова. Я хочу верить ему.  
Она по-прежнему молчала.  
\- Тифа?  
\- Знаешь, не пробуй даже прикрыться мной, дурак, - Тифа толкнула ему телефон обратно по столешнице. – Хочешь – делай. Не нужно оглядываться на меня, или на кого-то там еще. Любишь – иди и хоть как-нибудь попробуй с этим жить. Нет, ты сюда пришел. Спросить разрешения остаться с ним? Дурак? Ага. Все, хватит убегать, Клауд. У тебя есть еще один шанс остановиться. Воспользуйся хоть раз. У тебя и впрямь иногда такие куриные мозги, маленькие-маленькие.  
\- Это все, что тебя волнует?  
Она посмотрела на него, пожала плечами.  
\- Нет, меня волнует, каким монстром ты считал меня все эти годы. Но за это я тебе отомщу отдельно. Пока не знаю, как.  
\- Тифа, я люблю тебя. Знаешь.  
\- Знаю. Посидишь тут до конца недели, а потом чтобы след простыл. Увидимся в Новый год. И чтобы оба там были. Вдвоем с ним мы на тебя найдем управу. Усек?  
\- Усек, - он рассмеялся. Боль отступала. Даже если на время, ему этого времени хватит.  
\- А дети?  
\- Просто скажи, как есть. Они тебя боготворят оба, неужели ты думаешь, кто кто-то из нас мог бы тебя оттолкнуть? Правда?  
Клауд молчал. Ему нечего было ответить.  
Тифа поднялась, погладила его по волосам.  
\- Знаешь, пойдем спать, утром мир станет немного яснее. Клауд?  
\- М?  
\- Я тоже очень, очень тебя люблю.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он встал следом, но когда Тифа пошла наверх, передумал идти вместе с ней. Стоял и смотрел в окна на спящую улицу спящего мирного города.

Ава, рыжая волчица пригрелась и уснула, выдрать из-под нее одеяло оказалось невыполнимой задачей. Голову-то она подняла, посмотрела спокойным равнодушным взглядом и решила, что поднимать попу уже будет лишним. Клауд потрепал ее по холке и пошел за запасным пледом. Сефирот со своей половины постели наблюдал за их борьбой с любопытством.  
\- Тебя переупрямили Страйф.  
\- Она трех мохнатых козлят воспитывает, которые по ней весь день скачут. Я вошел в положение.  
\- А еще она вожак стаи и страшно рычит.  
Клауд закатил глаза.  
Забрался в середину, подвалился под бок к Кресценту, вынуждая подвинуться.  
Ава повела носом вслед за шерстяным пледом и безмятежно острозубо зевнула, словно одобряя решение человека.  
\- Ты из-за сегодняшнего мрачный?  
Клауд поправил ему перекрутившуюся лямку черной майки, такой же, как у самого. Кресцент жил у него в холмах скоро месяц как, и когда стало понятно, что страсть не исчезнет вдруг прошедшей мимо волной, когда их связь улеглась и стала спокойнее, прочнее, захотелось находить друг в друге, в общей жизни, привычные ежедневные доказательства близости, дружбы и поддержки. Клауд с сентиментальной чуткостью замечал любые их признаки и честно признавался себе, что этого очень не хватало.

\- Думаешь, Дензел станет мягче относиться?  
Клауд закинул руки за голову, рассматривал потолок. Ему было тяжело.  
Дензел кололся об острые для него края правды. Старался не находиться рядом с Сефиротом, с Клаудом общался осторожно, словно проверяя на прочность всякий раз. Встреча в целом прошла нервно, и неуютно. Тифа, как и Марлин с Дензелом, присматривались и осторожничали с малознакомым, как им казалось, Страйфом. Парис, на удивление, был спокоен и весел. Очень помогал, возможно, потому что сам был отчасти чужим в их слишком душной семейной идиллии.  
\- Клауд.  
Сефирот взъерошил его коротко остриженные волосы, потянул за сережку в ухе – простой металлический гвоздик, какой он носил кадетом, и недавно сменил на него свою «фирменную» львиную голову.  
\- Он разберется. Дензел, как мне показалось, слишком идеализирует тебя. Но когда-нибудь он поймет, что ты человек, верно?  
\- Долго, интересно?  
\- Ты тоже ко мне не сразу привык.  
Клауд поцеловал его плечо. Потянулся обнять, или больше.  
Они оба замерли, прислушиваясь к тихому стуку в дверь.

Клауд выбрался из постели и пошел открывать. Банда собралась не вся, многие еще были в пути. Винсент оказался первым, кто добрался до Нибельхейма. Клауд пропустил его внутрь, глянул мельком во двор, в морозную, полную колючих звезд ночь.  
Винсент сразу без вступлений прошел в гостиную, сел на свободный диван.  
\- Как ты? – спросил Клауд.  
\- Слухи быстро летят. Пришел познакомиться.  
Кресцент появился за спиной Клауда, и если узнал Винсента, то не подал вида.  
\- Ты тот самый Валентайн. Клауд рассказывал. Чай? Что-то покрепче? – предложил он.  
\- Сперва поговорим. А остальное потом, - Винсент не любил тянуть со своими делами. - Клауд, можешь закрыть дверь?

Дрожащая, постоянно фокусирующая мытое хаотичное изображение съемка, с шумом шагов и дыханием, но без комментариев. Зеленовато-синее свечение, которое сложно было с чем-либо перепутать. Мелькнувшие острые грани и лицо, позади стеклянной или водяной преграды.  
\- Это очень давняя запись. Местность была обрушена, пещера исчезла десять лет назад. Отсюда был проход под горным хребтом, но, боюсь, что теперь этот путь закрыт.  
\- Что это? - спросил Клауд. – Кто?  
Его предчувствие только сгущалось непонятной, слишком тяжелой тревогой. Он ненавидел прошлое иногда. Любое прошлое, свое или его.  
\- Лукреция. Возможно, она жива.  
\- Винсент, не стоило. Ты, конечно, извини, - Клауда сорвало, но он осекся на спокойном, выверенном тоне самого Кресцента.  
\- Можно попробовать найти проход.  
\- Только не сейчас, - возразил Клауд уже ему. Сефирот посмотрел на него, улыбнулся не очень счастливо, скорее просто привычно, своим мыслям.  
\- Мне ведь дали шанс. Ей он тоже может понадобиться.  
\- А если это опасно?  
Пауза заятнулась.  
\- Винсент, - Сефирот оглянулся на него. – Ты можешь обратиться к старым друзьям. Клауд поможет, если захочет. Но меня сюда вмешивать нельзя.  
Винсент одобрительно кивнул.  
\- Я понял. Буду держать вас в курсе. Я только этого и хотел. Чтобы ты знал.  
\- Тогда я принесу все-таки что-нибудь покрепче и обсудим план, - предложил Кресцент.

Когда они легли, уже под утро, Клауд прислонился и услышал, как гулко стучало сердце в его груди тяжелыми надсадными ударами.  
Клауд повернул его лицо к себе, заставил посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Мне страшно, - сказал Сефирот после долгого молчания, просто константой, фактом. Ответов у него не было, как, может, и ни у кого в мире. – Есть вещи, которых не стоит касаться. Проблема в том, что в этих вещах, почему-то, вся моя жизнь.  
\- Я с тобой, - пообещал Клауд. – Мы поможем, но знаешь. Есть и другие герои.

Сефирот взглянул удивленно, усмехнулся и притянул его ближе.  
Так близко, что ни вздоха времени больше не могло бы просочиться, разделить, развести по разные стороны вселенной.  
\- Да, Клауд. Тут ты прав - есть и другие герои.


End file.
